End Game
by The Frisky Firelily
Summary: As River struggles to deal with her newfound abilities the crew encounter an enemy who has more in common with the Slayer than they realize. When she teams up with an old friend the crew are in for a bumpy ride. Final in the Chosen Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **As promised, another story in the Chosen-verse. Starts six months post-Aftermath. Just FYI, I'm a bit of an ink gal, so forgive me if some of it isn't to your taste.

* * *

Kale held out his hand as River stepped down from the mule. Jayne wanted to glare at his brother but the good natured teasing they'd given him about being too possessive made him hold his tongue. For her part River simply took his hand graciously, allowing him to help her off the mule.

It had been six months since the fall of Niskatech's headquarters, six months since they'd rescued River from the hellish nightmare that was Miranda. Again.

And today was a special day. Jack Reynolds was turning four years old. They'd been at the market, Jayne, Marcus, Kale and Lucas largely acting as pack mules for Inara, River and Kaylee. It had been either that or staying behind and helping Book cook, and since Lucius and Thomas had seen the other boys trying to cook, they sent them on their way. When Kale had pointed out that River was stronger than all of them she'd simply held out her hand for him to pass over the heavy basket he had been carrying. He'd shuffled from one foot to another, sheepishly muttering that he could do it.

Inara had rolled her eyes. Though River was still recovering she wasn't exactly an invalid. In the last six months she'd managed to break the hold Crymeth had on her system, and regain some of the muscle she'd lost after her incarceration at Niskatech. A combination of ballet and Book's training had her almost in top form, although she still wasn't back to her normal weight range.

The Crymeth had addled her system badly, and though she was working hard to become herself once more, the darkness that had once been well hidden now simmered much closer to the surface. Her Watcher had worked hard with her to regain her focus and control, the meditation they worked on allowed her to still her mind somewhat. Book was working on ways to test out her new skills, but Simon had been adamant that her physical health had to come first. It was only when Book had pointed out that her mental health was hinged entirely on self-control, control that she couldn't have without knowing her limits, that Simon had relented. They'd been working on the plan for a while, but refused to implement it until they were both sure.

Which meant that the males on the ship all had an excuse to annoy the hell out of River by always trying to help her. If Simon wasn't making sure she ate, Thomas would be snitching to Jayne when she yawned at the dinner table. Which would invariably lead to Mal ordering River to go for a nap, much to the Slayer's consternation.

Inara, Kaylee and Zoe argued on her behalf, but the men were adamant. Finally River had snapped one day that she would turn them all inside out if they kept annoying her. That had shut them up…largely because she was the only person in the 'verse who could possibly do it.

Probably wouldn't even use her hands.

So their fussing was somewhat more controlled. Still, now that her body was almost back to its original condition it was her mind that was creating problems. The Crymeth had in some ways allowed her to suppress her abilities, if only while under the influence, and the withdrawals had been a difficult time for the entire crew. She'd worked hard to keep the worst hidden, although her husband and brother were growing suspicious. Book's meditation techniques had once allowed her to focus solely on the movements of her muscles, giving her respite from the voices in her head, from the alternate realities that trickled in front of her eyes. But unlocking the darkness of her mind was producing a strain, and it was starting to become noticeable.

Still, today was a good day. Jack was anxious and excited for his upcoming birthday dinner, especially when they'd informed him on the guest list. The Cobb brothers were visiting for the boy's birthday, and they'd brought their employer with them. Badger had been thrilled to offer them the job as his security team, largely because they were the only people in the 'verse that he trusted, apart from Reynolds crew.

Besides, they were mighty intimidating, even without their growly faces.

Kaylee and Inara started ordering the boys to haul their purchases up to the galley. Mal had been generous, giving them free reign of the ship's credit account, and Inara wasn't ashamed to say they'd taken full advantage. Not only was it Jack's fourth birthday, but today also marked exactly six months since they'd taken River back. They followed the Cobb's upstairs to monitor their progress.

Jayne sat on a crate, pulling River closer to him. She'd seemed a little off lately (the Jayne of years ago scoffed in his head), more so than usual at least. Something was getting her twitchy. She ran a slim finger along the fresh ink on his arm. Whilst picking up his brothers from Badger's offices on Persephone the Cobb's had added to their already excessive tattoo collections.

The artist had been pleased at the number of customers until they told him what they wanted. It wasn't difficult, just time consuming. But there was a reason they always went to him, his work was always good, and he was quiet. It he wondered why every single brother had the same two fresh parallel scars below their shoulder blades he didn't say a word. Each brother now had the word _**SERENITY**_ running along his shoulder blades in large black lettering.

When Mal found out what they were planning he'd demanded to go with them. Then Zoe wanted to come too, Wash didn't want to be left out, and Book decided a little rebellion later in life wasn't such a bad thing. Kaylee had found the idea so shiny she couldn't resist, and she'd dragged along Simon, who had taken the good natured teasing of Lucas and Thomas while he lectured them all about infection rates. And then resigned himself to getting the word inscribed on his wrist. And then surprised them all by getting _Marina_ on his other wrist.

Jayne had clapped his shoulder proudly. "Didn' know ya had it in ya, doc." Simon had grinned at him wickedly, and Jayne wondered what other secrets the doctor might be hiding.

Now almost every member of their crew had the name of their ship tattooed somewhere on their bodies. Actually, all of them had it, but there was no way Inara was telling anybody about the little Chinese symbol for serenity just above her right buttock.

And no power in the 'verse would pry the information out of Mal.

The Cobb's had added another design. Each of their right forearms was adorned with a large flower, a lily. The sketch was simple black ink, kept plain enough that it wouldn't look too girly. River had drawn the picture for them and she'd watched as the artist carefully inscribed her daughter's emblem on each of her uncles' arms. When Jayne had shown his daughter she'd smiled up at him proudly. She understood.

The last one had been only for Jayne. Across the left side of his chest, right over his heart, was a of Reaver war blade and a barbaric axe crossed over pair of ballet slippers. His wife's name was scrawled underneath. The first night he'd shown it to her she had spent hours trailing her fingers over his chest, outlining the little crest he'd asked the artist to create. Every night before they fell asleep she gave him three kisses; one on his cheek, one on his chest, one on his lips.

He used his finger to bring her face up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "What's goin' on baby?"

She shrugged, dissembling, hiding something in those dark eyes. "Portents; little value without other components and variables present." He sighed. Whenever she was feeling uncomfortable she still slipped back into that slightly poetic, wordy manner of speaking. He brought her face closer to his, kissing her quickly before standing.

They needed to get to Jack's birthday party. His brothers had to be back on Persephone with Badger tomorrow. As much as the little man had delighted in bringing on board more toys than Jack could possibly play with in a life time, he still had a business to run, and he wasn't comfortable without his hand-picked security team.

As he walked with her to the galley he didn't notice the faraway look in her eyes as something millions of miles across space whispered through her mind. The lilting whisper had been growing stronger and stronger over the last few weeks, trickling into her mind unannounced, uninvited.

_Soooon._


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **As usual I'll strive to keep things explained solidly enough that you don't need a BTVS background to understand things, but if I fail, let me know! Shout out to **alisosia** (yup, I promise more fluff in this one), **Darkdreamer1982** (hah, my thoughts exactly), and **J** (glad to hear this is making sense!).

* * *

Kyle Lee knocked on the door hesitantly. He wasn't looking forward to this. As a former Alliance soldier he really shouldn't have this knot of fear in his stomach. But he hated disappointing her, and there was no way to do this without doing so. A voice bid him enter and he opened the door, closing it behind him as he stepped into the room.

The Onyxis building was in good shape, and this room, although a little Spartan, was no exception. The simple desk with cortex screen and inbuilt file cabinet was designed specifically for easy removal, something she'd insisted on when he'd rented her the office. Heavy curtains had been hung over the large windows, and when he'd asked why she wanted to shut out the beautiful view she'd simply shrugged, saying that heights frightened her.

She was sitting behind the desk and he took a few moments to look at her as she finished entering something into the cortex in front of her. The rich red hair and porcelain skin still took his breath away, made him wonder why someone so stunning would ever choose him.

They'd met when he was working security at one of the local mansions. As long as he didn't mention his former Alliance roots jobs tended to come relatively easily, and this one was no exception. She'd been a guest whose name had been mistakenly left off the list. When he'd told her the name wasn't on the list she'd looked so shocked and embarrassed he couldn't help himself. He had gestured her through and her grateful smile had warmed his bones. She'd slipped the card into his hand, telling him to call her, and his heart had belonged to her ever since.

She flashed him a radiant smile as he entered, gesturing for him to take a seat. She fluttered her lashes, as she turned to face him fully. "Well, did you get the job?"

He shook his head, ashamed and embarrassed. "No. I'm so sorry darling, I tried, honestly I did. Badger said he'd just hired on a new security team, that he didn't need any more personnel. I tried to change his mind but he was adamant."

Her eyes narrowed and she formed a moue of distaste. "Did you see the new team?" He nodded, glad he had some information for her. "Yes I did darling. They were Rim born, looked like mercenaries for hire."

She shook her head, the movement making her hair catch the light, giving the impression of flickering fire. "No, no he wouldn't hire mercenaries. Not after what happened to his last crew. They'd be too untrustworthy."

He shrugged. "He seemed comfortable around them. They were heavily armed, there were five of them in total." She raised her eyebrow curiously. "Did they make you uncomfortable?"

He tried to look braver than he felt but he had to admit he was shaken. "Truthfully, no. There's something very strange about them – I can't quite put my finger on it. They were big, they looked mean, but it wasn't just that. There's something…feral."

He couldn't think of any better way to describe the glint in their eyes, the disconcerting stillness as they stood silently around their employer. Feral, like an animal biding its time, ready to snap at any moment. She sat back and regarded him thoughtfully. She nodded once to herself, seeming to make up her mind about something, before looking behind him with another nod. He turned. He hadn't heard the door open but the woman stood there nonetheless. He wondered if she'd been there the whole time.

_Ta ma de._

If his darling was hot fire then this one was cool water. She was tall and slim, her black hair held back by a silver circlet, and her gown looked like something from ancient earth-that-was. The tight red bodice and long skirt set off the pearlescent shoulders and arms, and she regarded him with large, dark eyes that stood out against her translucent skin.

Something felt very wrong.

He turned back to his darling, who smiled. "Sweetheart, I don't think you've met Drusilla. She's a friend of mine." The woman she called Drusilla took a step forward, the blood red gown swaying as she walked towards him. Her voice was strangely accented, as if she came from Londinium, or Dyton Colony, but somehow he doubted it. "Poor little pet. You've 'ad a hard day, 'aven't you?"

He felt himself nod though he wasn't sure why.

The dark eyes surveyed him carefully.

She looked…hungry.

The woman tilted her head, stepping closer and leaning down in front of him. She raised two fingers, the nails long and razor sharp, and her gentle, lilting voice entranced him. "Be in my eyes. Be in me." As she slowly swayed side to side, like a dancing cobra, he felt a languor settle into his bones. His body slowly swayed with her, and his head felt warm, stuffed with cotton.

Her fingers snapped out, slicing a line across his neck, and his hands clutched the wound as if to keep the free flowing blood from escaping. The last thing he felt before sinking into darkness was the piercing of teeth in his throat.

The body slumped to the floor, skin bleached white from the blood loss. The red headed woman sniffed. "Always such a mess." The other woman smiled at her, blood staining her lips and chin. "Time to go now."

Saffron eyed her carefully, reluctant to leave but knowing that she should listen to the Seer. "What do you see?" Drusilla turned her head to the ceiling, as if she could see through the roof and straight to the stars.

Her voice had that faraway quality Saffron had heard before. "Pretty presents so very close. Miss Edith says it's almost time." Saffron nodded, standing and moving towards the doorway. Drusilla's voice sounded behind her. "She's telling me a secret, something special."

Saffron turned back to her associate. "What does she say?" The other woman smiled in that slightly mad way that made Saffron's skin crawl. "She says to go to the source for assistance, says to lay a trap for all those lovely gems that are waiting for us."

Her eyes grew cold as she stared at the wall, seeing something that wasn't quite there. "A girl, pretty too. Miss Edith says family is important."

A smile slowly spread across Saffron's face. Ah yes, an avenue they hadn't quite explored just yet. She nodded once, opening the door so they could slip away before the body was discovered.

As she strode to the elevator she suppressed a shiver. When the woman who called herself Drusilla had first approached her months ago in a dark alley she'd had the strangest sensation of drowning. The proposition she'd given was a good one, too good to pass up just because of a strange feeling, and she'd spent the last few months getting used to her accomplice as they began to implement their plan.

Still, she wasn't quite all there, and Saffron had learned the hard way that it was important to pay heed to the strange words that sometimes came out of Drusilla's mouth. The first time her associate had revealed her true face Saffron had felt her heart stop. She should have run, should have bolted as far away as possible, but she knew there was very little point.

Not with those eyes looking for her.

She sighed as she waited for the elevator. The plan was too good, the reward too great, she couldn't abandon it now. Besides, the woman could be downright entertaining from time to time, and having a Seer on your side was nothing to sniff at. As she felt the air shift next to her, as she smelt the strange mix of parchment and stale blood that she'd begun to associate with Drusilla, she knew one thing for certain.

Reynolds would never know what hit him.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

Inara smiled as her son laughed happily. There had been cake, presents, loud singing and plenty of laughter, everything that should hold the attention of a four year old. But her boy was never more delighted than when he was wrestling with his father, who was currently on the floor of the cargo bay, pretending to be pinned by his son.

She took the moment to enjoy their playful behaviour. Her hand came to the crook of her elbow involuntarily, briefly stroking the skin there. The syringe mark was faded, the lethargy slowly overtaking her system, and she knew she would have to go back to Simon soon. As she watched her partner and son roughhouse she fought the tears that pricked her eyes as she wondered if she would see Jack's fifth birthday. She wondered if Mal would ever forgive her.

Wash, Lucas and Kale were arguing happily in the corner about different cortex systems, a shared interest that had led to many a late night waves to discuss the latest developments. Book was sitting with Zoe, watching Mal's performance with a smile. Badger and Simon were currently discussing a possible heist on a hospital while Kaylee bounced Marina on her lap.

As Mal's extended death scene continued Derrial decided that Marcus and Thomas should also face the wrath of Serenity's children, and he tackled his uncles, who pretended to fall and scream. From Kaylee's lap Marina began to giggle, hurrying down to join Derrial and even Jason.

Lily was sitting on her father's shoulders, watching the display with interest, and when she tapped his head he gently placed her on the floor. The game continued, though Inara noted that Marcus and Thomas were extra careful with the two girls. When Lily turned her big brown eyes on Lucius Inara couldn't help but laugh at his immediate response. He stretched out his wings, picking her up and rising about three feet into the air, much to Lily's delight.

Which meant that the other four children all wanted little flights of their own.

Mal was panting as he plonked himself down on the crate next to Jayne, who grinned and passed over the bottle of moonshine he had been guarding. His Captain grinned, looking over to where River was calmly watching her daughter being picked up and flown around.

He looked to Jayne. "She ever get worried when y'all start the rides?" Jayne shook his head, gesturing to where Kaylee, Inara and Zoe were all chatting in the corner, not looking the least bit bothered as their children were picked up and laughing raucously at their uncles antics.

Jayne shrugged. "They ain't got no needs ta worry – ain't like they're gonna drop 'em. Even if they did Riv's standin' so close she'd catch 'em before they hit the floor." Mal nodded, watching River wave at her daughter. "How's she doin'?"

Jayne sighed. "Most days she's just fine. Every now an' then…she ain't. Simon says she's good physically, but Book's worried 'bout the other stuff." Mal nodded. "Can't say I blame him. Watchin' that bitty little thing take out an army in less than a minute is kinda disconertin'."

Jayne turned to him, his eyes dark and accusatory. "She ain't gonna hurt any o' us." Mal nodded again. "I know that, you know that, but I'm startin' ta think maybe she don't know that."

Simon, who had heard the last few comments, moved over to where they were speaking, Book a few steps behind him. The doctor gestured to where River stood, knowing his sister didn't need to read lips to know what they were talking about. "Book and I have been discussing ways to examine her abilities. It would be helpful if we were somewhere uninhabited, just in case."

There was no judgement or tension in Simon's face, but Mal could tell the doctor was worried. Book stayed silent behind him, carefully regarding River as she took Lily and gave her daughter a hug. Jayne saw her dark eyes briefly glaze over, saw her look at something only she could see. Just as soon as he'd seen it she'd came back into herself, planting a kiss on Lily's head and letting her run over to where Badger was offering candy.

Something was happening to his diminutive wife, something that was making her edgy, uncomfortable. Whatever she Saw when she got that faraway look in those ancient eyes wasn't something she was sharing.

Yet.

As if she'd heard him River appeared at his side. He threw arm around her waist, pulling her between his legs so her back was against his chest. She reached an arm behind her, slim fingers stroking his neck as the others moved away to give them some privacy.

He rubbed his fingers across the material of her dress, her flat stomach feeling cool through the fabric. She was always cool, never overheated, even when she was feverishly shaking off the after effects of Crymeth. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply as the silken strands tickled his nose.

She hummed quietly as he stroked her abdomen, sending his mind back to last night, the sight of her naked and splayed across their bunk burned into his brain. The soft mewls and wild cries of pleasure still echoed in his ears, and thinking about it now made his pants tighten. She shifted against him imperceptibly, her lower back rubbing his crotch and making him groan into her hair.

He heard the laughter in her voice as she spoke. "Hungry beast, he never has his fill."

He smiled into her hair as he growled playfully. "Not o' you baby-girl, never gonna have enough o' you."

Her tinkling, melodic laughter made him feel warm, and he wondered when they'd be allowed to slip away. Both of them watched as Jayne's brothers played with Lily, their daughter giggling happily as her uncles pretended to throw her into the air. River's head tilted back until it was resting on his shoulder, and his hand trailed up to her neck in a possessively affectionate gesture.

His calloused fingers stroked the soft skin of her throat and the slightly raised area that marked the scar he'd given her so long ago. It would have healed, but every night when she writhed underneath him, panting and moaning, screaming his name into the night he couldn't fight the urge to renew the mark.

He sent her a mental image of the bathroom. He'd taken her there earlier in the week, locking the door and bending her over the sink, taking her from behind as she watched their reflections with wide eyes glazed in pleasure. When his hands had tangled in her hair she'd shifted, revealing the pale porcelain of her neck, and once again he was lost in the feeling of her, plunging his teeth into that milky skin and tasting her electric blood as she came apart around him.

His head snapped up when Marcus called him over, Lily's delighted giggles as she called her father to join the fun were addictive. From his hiding place behind her hair he nipped lightly at River's neck with his blunt teeth before rising and moving to where his daughter was playing.

Simon moved to stand next to River when Jayne strode over to the play fight that was rapidly turning into an epic battle. He slung an arm around his sister, relieved when she leaned into his shoulder. She had been acting differently lately, though he'd put it down to her slow recovery. Still, she was hiding something, and Simon wished she would tell him.

Suddenly River's head snapped up and she caught his eye, glancing significantly in the direction of the stairs. Simon looked up and noticed Inara heading towards the infirmary, turning her head and giving him an almost imperceptible nod. He excused himself and followed her, relieved when nobody else noticed their disappearance.

He hated doing this, hated sneaking around behind everybody's back. Still, it wasn't his choice to make, and if he wanted to keep giving her what she needed he'd have to keep his mouth shut. River slipped out after him, and when he entered the infirmary, unsurprised to see her balanced carefully on the sterile workbench, watching as Inara took shallow breathes.

He sighed as he reached into the nearest drawer, pulling out a syringe. "This isn't a cure Inara – it's just a stop gap, and a short term one at that. I can't…your time is getting shorter."

She nodded, unflinching as he pressed the needle into her skin. "I know Simon, I do. I just…how can I tell them? How can I tell _him_? _Wo de tian_, he'll be furious. It will destroy them."

Simon shook his head as he threw away the needle. "Inara if you don't get a chance to tell him, if you go and he finds out about your lie, it will haunt him forever, _dong ma_?"

Simon felt his chest tighten as she nodded, her eyes filling with tears. He ran a hand down her shoulder. She'd come to him a few weeks ago, and honestly he wished she'd come much, much sooner. There was no cure for Poseidon's Malady, it was a genetic defect that slowly drowned the victim in their own body fluids.

It was an awful way to die, and every time he administered her medication he felt his heart break a little bit more. Because of his oath he had never mentioned a word. He knew River wouldn't say a thing – nobody could keep a secret like River. He turned to leave before his eyes began to water, walking quickly back to the cargo bay to celebrate Jack's birthday.

River slipped off the bench and stroked Inara's hair, wrapping her thin arms around Inara's shoulders as they began to shake with tears. The ex-Companion knew she should tell him, but the truth could destroy everything that she had, and time was running out.

River tilted her head up, fixing her with an even stare. "The cobwebs are still too thick, too many to See through, but you have to hold on."

She gave Inara a strange, disquieting smile, her voice sounding very young. "Everything will be alright."

Inara nodded, struggling to compose herself. River had first come to her one night when she'd slipped out of the bed she shared with Mal and found herself gasping for breath on the galley floor. River had immediately produced Simon, who helped Inara and gave her the medication that allowed her to breath. Ever since then River had been a source of quiet support, never questioning reasons or asking why, only silently offering her backing. The only other person Inara had spoken to about her illness was Zoe. Though the first mate had wanted to go to the Captain, her friendship with Inara restricted her, and she could only offer the stoic concern and support she was known for.

The smile left River's face and her eyes hardened. "Secrets discovered cut deeper than those revealed. Hurry, time is running out."

And with that the Reader slipped from the infirmary. Inara sat for a moment, pulling the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. She must have read this a thousand times since she received it last week, and every time her heart had split into a million pieces.

She pushed the paper back into her pocket, taking a moment to collect herself long enough to return to her son's party.

* * *

Wu had always loved Osiris. The Core planet was a beacon of educational facilities, and held some of the finest art collection the 'verse had ever known. He was currently staring at the picture in the hallway, struggling to recall the name. He knew it was a priceless artefact taken from earth-that-was…moaning Lisa? He shook his head, trying to recall the name.

"Dr Wu, welcome back!" Gabrield Tam strode down the corridor towards him, arms wide in welcome. Wu smiled and shook the proffered hand before bowing politely to Reagan, who stood behind her husband and smiled graciously.

The Tam's residence had always been the embodiment of all the good the Alliance represented. Fine works of art, perfect architecture, and two delightful servants of the Alliance. Since the Miranda broad wave such people were harder and harder to discover, but on Osiris the first whisperings of denial had begun recently.

The Tam's were well known in social circles, and although they were always politely silent on the subject, the upper class of Osiris knew their opinions. Slowly but surely the Alliance was going to regain its foothold, and the Tam's were just the people to held him do it. He'd known them for years, ever since they'd contacted the Academy about their daughter, and given her other freely. Wu frowned to himself when he thought about Simon – such a waste.

As Gabriel ushered him into the sitting room and signalled for hot tea and snacks to be brought Wu considered the couple. Gabriel was a handsome man, his temples only just beginning to silver, the fine bone structure both familiar and foreign to Wu. Reagan's expensive clothing and ornate hair screamed wealth and prosperity, and Wu took a moment to enjoy being back amongst the Core bred.

He'd only just escaped from Niskatech's destruction, stealing a craft and going into hiding. He'd seen Serenity fleeing from the crumbling building, and had spent the next few months waiting for a blow that never came. He kept quiet, kept his head down, until he'd heard about Niska's demise. It was then that he decided to go a different route – why hide on the Outer planets where the crew was likely to find him? He took to the Core, where the copious security cameras restricted Serenity's movements. Though the interest in Miranda's heroes had died down, Osiris especially wouldn't hesitate to capture the men and women responsible for the fall of the Alliance.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Charles, you said you had a proposition for us, one that could help our great government return to its former glory."

Wu nodded as he sipped his tea. "Yes. I believe that River Tam's mind is still one of our most valuable weapons – unlocking those secrets would permit us to recreate the more positive aspects of her brain in our own soldiers. If we did that the Alliance would be unstoppable."

Reagan shifted uncomfortably. "Charles, you understand our hesitance. That girl has been nothing but trouble since she was first born. We gave her to you with the understand that we wouldn't be required to deal with her again, especially since she was distracting Simon. And then he threw away everything to escape with her – we can't have that happen again."

Wu sighed. "I understand Reagan. The loss of Simon was a terrible blow to us at the Academy – we spent years trying to recruit him. The boy was one of the finest medical minds we'd ever seen, he would have been endlessly useful. To see him disappear into nothingness with River…"

He allowed his voice to trail off before continuing, this time much more brightly. "However, I believe we can kill two birds with one stone. If we capture River we can also obtain Simon, returning him to his rightful place as a servant of the Alliance."

Gabriel looked thoughtful. "He's been gone for years, what's to say he's no longer useful?"

Wu smiled. "Simon has been looking after River for years. When we had her back in captivity she was saner than we'd ever seen her, and the few reports we've received suggest that even her prolonged captivity hasn't destroyed her. Simon is the reason for that."

Wu didn't say anything about River's heavenly lineage, about her super strength, about the vast mind she used to destroy Early in such a stunning, terrifying way. When he'd seen Niska's creation, that vile hybrid army of V-Virus and Reaver mix, he had been horrified. Niska took it too far, those creatures would be useless, uncontrollable.

But the usefulness of a psychic Slayer? That was something that could return the Alliance to its rightful place of control throughout the 'verse.

He smiled calmly at the Tam's as Gabriel nodded. "Very well, what do you propose we do?"

Wu leant forward. "Actually I have a contact that is willing to help us. An old friend of Captain Reynolds, and someone else who is just dying to take a bite out of the crew."


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **I've wanted to play with this angle for a while but the time never really seemed right...fingers cross it comes out alright now.

* * *

Inara smiled as Kale passed her the package. Jack had opened almost all of his presents, but this one had been at the bottom of the crate, and none of the Cobb's, nor Badger, could quite remember how it had gotten there. Still, it was addressed to her, and she was pleased to have another gift to give her son.

The toys, clothes and books were from the whole crew, whilst Badger and the Cobb's had bought more toys and enough sweets to give the kids a sugar high like the world had never seen before. She cracked open the small box, reaching her hand through the protective wood shavings that acted as packaging.

River's eyes glazed over the moment Inara's hand entered the box. "Tiny teeth telling tales and truths."

Inara winced when her hand pricked something, pulling out the strange toy. It looked like a pacifier but it was covered in sharp spikes. Inara felt her lungs begin to close as the poison overtook her system, falling backwards as Mal jumped to catch her.

When she came to it was in the infirmary. The crew were crowded in the waiting room. Jayne had Lily snuggled into his lap. Zoe was holding the twins while Wash tried to distract them, leaving Kaylee holding Marina and talking to Badger worriedly. Book was leaning silently against the far wall while the Cobb's spoke in hushes tones.

Inara looked into Mal's worried eyes. She turned to Simon, who looked significantly at Mal.

She sighed. "Just say it Simon, it is time to get this out in the open."

Mal looked at the doctor curiously and Simon cleared his throat. "Whatever poison was smeared on that toy was designed to counteract the medications I've been giving you. Essentially it sped up the process, causing your lungs to close over. I've managed to stabilize you but the effects of the poison mean I'll have to dose you at least five times a day just to counteract the effects."

Mal glanced down at Inara, his eyes suspicious. "What's goin' on 'Nara? Why're ya takin' meds anyway."

Simon excused himself, closing the door behind him as Inara sat up. She straightened herself and looked at the father of her child.

Her voice was very small, very quiet as she spoke. "It is a genetic anomaly called Poseidon's Malady. Simon says about one in 750,000 people suffer from it. It leads to a slow deterioration of the lungs, which makes them susceptible to fluid. Essentially my lungs are slowly drowning me."

Mal began to pace, struggling to keep his voice calm. "How long?"

She sighed. "I've known for six years. The symptoms only started occurring significantly about three months ago. Since then I've tried Mal, I really have. I've wanted to tell you for so long but…but I just couldn't."

She felt hot tears run down her cheeks, and through her blurred vision she saw Mal stop pacing. "'Nara, are you tryin' ta tell me yer dyin'?"

She nodded, closing her eyes against the pain in his voice as he spoke. "How could you not tell me? All this time, all these years an' ya ain't said a word?"

She wrapped her arms around herself in a protective gesture she hadn't used since she was five. "I wanted to, I really did. When the symptoms started appearing I knew I had to – victims don't live long once the breathing problems start."

She saw him flinch as she spoke, but forced herself to continue. "I didn't tell you because of the Guild."

He turned quickly, pinning her with an angry stare. "Ya left the Guild years ago, why the hell would they matter now?"

Inara began to shake as she spoke, her agony pouring into her every word. "In order for a Companion to leave the Guild, particularly one who fetches high prices, she has to repay the investment they made in her. Most of the time Companions are leaving the Guild because they have fallen in love, so the debt can only be repaid in one way, and one way alone."

She looked up at him, her heart breaking. "The firstborn child of an ex-Companion is Guild property. She is permitted to keep the child as long as she is alive, but should she die than any claim is immediately forfeited to the Guild. The children become apprentices, trained bodyguards, servants, whatever they are suited to."

She looked down at her feet. "Normally it is enough to dissuade any Companion from leaving the Guild. My mother left, I was handed over when she died. I was five. The circumstances of her death were strange – there were whispers that the Guild punishes their ex-Companions harshly. My father…he fought for me. Didn't want to give me up."

She felt the fresh wave of tears at the thought of her father's pleading screams as they stole her away. "They weren't married. He petitioned the courts for a marriage license, but the Guild intervened, claiming fraud. They denied paternity, and a child sired by a client is solely property of the mother, reinforcing their claims. The courts were Alliance run at that point, desperate to do anything to make the powerful Guild happy."

She stood now, moving towards him and throwing herself against his chest. "I signed the contract after Miranda. I didn't know I could get pregnant – the doctor's told me the disease would make me sterile. When I found out about Jack I just prayed that the fall of the Alliance would stop the Guild from stealing him away. I thought it would be enough, I hadn't heard from them in years. Simon was forced to record my illness on the cortex when symptoms appeared - it's the only way to obtain the medication. About a week after I told him I received the notice."

She pulled the paper out of her pocket and handed it over to Mal.

_**Miss Serra,**_

_**We are sorry to hear of your illness. We would respectfully take this opportunity to remind you that your debt to the Guild has yet to be repaid. We courteously request that you inform your crew of the collection to take place following your passing. Any attempts to restrict our collection of property will be met with force.**_

_**With sincerest regrets,**_

_**Guildmaster Narinda Liew**_

When Mal didn't say anything Inara struggled to speak through her tears. "Mal, I swear I didn't mean for this to happen. The Guild has ways of destroying everything we care about, I've spent months trying to think of what to do. Jack was born after I broke my contract with the Guild - they can't deny paternity. But they can still claim him because we aren't married. I just knew you did not want to be married, we've spoken about it before. I did not know what to say, I could not ask you to marry a dying woman. Please, you have got to understand me."

Mal was silent for a moment. He stepped back, removing Inara's hands from his shoulders carefully. When he finally met her eyes she shrank back at the fury she found there.

His voice was far too calm. "You kept this from me. These people're wantin' ta take my son, an' ya kept it. An' all I had ta do ta fix this was marry ya?"

He shook his head, allowing the paper to fall to the floor. "I can't even look at ya right now."

As he strode out of the infirmary Inara fell to her knees, her sobs wracking her body.

* * *

Zoe found him on the bridge. He'd issued the order to be left alone, but it wouldn't be the first time she'd disobeyed him. She sat silently in the other pilot's chair, studying his face as he stared out at the stars.

He shook his head. "Ya knew, didn't ya?"

She nodded. "I did."

His voice was a rough growl. "How the hell could ya keep this from me?"

Zoe kept her voice very calm. "Sir, permission to speak freely?" At his nod she continued. "You're an idiot."

Mal's head whipped around and he opened his mouth to argue, only to have her cut over him. "You remember when me'n Wash got hitched? Or the day that Simon married Kaylee? Ya couldn't quit sayin' that marriage was a bad idea, couldn't shut up 'bout it."

Mal's protestations silenced as she continued. "Now I ain't sayin' 'Nara had the right o' it – she shoulda told you, let you know what was happening. But three months ago she found out she was gonna die, an' sooner rather than later. More than that, she knew the only way ta keep her son safe was to beg you ta marry her. That woman has been strugglin' with her own mortality, as well as the idea o' makin' her last few months miserable by askin' you ta do somethin' you've vocally spoken out against. She's been searching every day for another option, another loophole or clause."

Mal was holding his head in his hands, fighting the tears that slipped down his cheeks nonetheless. Nara was dying. His beautiful, brilliant, feisty, spitfire Inara wasn't going to be around anymore. She was going to die, and when she did his son would be stolen away. And 'Nara was so terrified of upsetting him that she had kept it all a secret.

He looked up and Zoe nodded. "Now I get that you want to sulk a bit, maybe even start mourning. But I can tell you one thing – when she finally goes and your only memories are of fightin' an' mournin' too early, you'll regret it forever."

She leaned in very close. "More importantly, if you don't go down there and make an honest woman outta her your son could be taken."

She stood, staring down at him regally, and Mal was briefly reminded of why he'd put his faith in her again and again over the year.

He tried to smile. "Thanks Zo' guess I needed ta hear-"

"Quit yappin' – get your ass back down there and make this right!"

He snapped to his feet and bolted down the hallway.

Inara was right where he'd left her, though now Jack was cuddled in her lap. The little boy was confused as to why his mother was crying, and had wrapped his arms around her neck, making the same soothing sounds she used when he was sick.

Mal strode into the room and knelt on one knee, painfully aware that the rest of his crew, along with Badger and the Cobb boys, were now standing around outside the infirmary and listening to his every word.

He gulped as she stared down at him. "'Nara, I love you. I've been in love with ya since the first time ya swept onto this ship, an' ain't a day gone by since that's changed that. I'm no good at this stuff, but you gotta know that you're my everythin'. Marry me."

Her eyes filled up with tears and she couldn't speak, could only nod, the movement making Jack shift and grumble. Mal grinned as he stood, pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her, giving her a searing kiss.

From between them a little muffled voice sounded. "Daddy, yer squishin' me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE:** End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **For anybody worrying about Inara, please try to remember the kind of writer I am. Trust me? Also, **smut**!

* * *

_Itching burning rushing gushing. The constant need to move, to change her footing before the world disappeared, to tear the insects from under her skin and throw them away before they could burrow deeper, tear further._

_Suddenly that piercing light filled her mind, stilled her thoughts, and she was in control of herself once more. She looked around the huge room, knowing she had been there before._

_She walked slowly. The hanger was a river of gore, chaos and destruction. Because of her. The long white dress trailed through the blood, the hem becoming soaked in red as it drifted through the carnage._

_Her feet were bare. _

_She didn't want to go into that room, didn't want to see whatever was inside, didn't want to be trapped once more. Her feet refused to listen to her, moving slowly into the room of their own accord._

_Her eyes adjusted to the darkness inside. He was slumped against the far wall, his eyes glazed in pleasure. She rushed towards him, needing him to see her, to recognise her. The blue eyes swirled to red, the face changed, but he didn't see her. He was looking at something in the far corner._

_She turned to see what held his attention._

_A mirror._

_Her reflection smiled at her. "Not long now, my sweet."_

_The scene changed, and she stood in the far corner of a throne room, her eyes on her reflection, who was now seated in the ornate chair. Her husband was manacled to the side of the chair, her reflection's pale hand holding the other end of the heavy chain that lead to the collar around his neck._

_The light seemed to grow in the room, revealing the rest of its inhabitants. To the right the Cobb's were chained to the walls, their red eyes gleaming, their lips bared in silent snarls. It took her a moment to realize they were snarling at her._

_In on the left she saw her crewmates sitting around a dinner table. They didn't acknowledge her, couldn't see her, simply laughed silently and raised their glasses. She saw the red liquid and knew in her heart they were drinking a very different kind of wine._

_When she turned back to the throne her reflection smiled at her. A little pile that had never been there before drew her attention. She stepped forward slowly, dread filling her limbs, and as she took in the tiny faces she felt her blood run cold._

_She opened her mouth in a silent scream as the world disappeared._

"Riv, River! Wake up baby!"

He shook her, desperate to pull her out of whatever horror her mind had created for her. She jerked upright, one hand snapping out and landing against his chest, sending him into the far wall and leaving him sprawled on the floor.

He grunted. "Urgh, _ma de_ baby, why the roughhousin'?" When he looked up at her he knew she'd barely heard him. Her eyes were looking straight ahead, glazed and farseeing, and he knew better by now than to try to snap her out of whatever trance she was experiencing.

He stood cautiously, pausing when her eyes suddenly snapped onto him when he shifted. The chocolate brown looked black in the darkness of their bunk and he kept his movements very, very slow.

He held out his hands as he knelt in front of her. "Baby-girl, it's me, it's Jayne." He watched as she slowly came back into herself. She looked down at him, her eyes widening. They filled with tears as she stuttered. "S-s-she is s-s-sorry…" He shook his head as he stood, sitting on the bed and pulling her into his lap.

He stroked her hair. "Ain't no matter baby-girl, nothin' I can't handle." He tried not to dwell on what could have happened if she'd attacked him with her mind rather than body. He felt her go stiff as she caught the tail end of that thought. He sighed. "Don't be gettin' the wrong idea baby. Why don't ya tell me what happened."

She stayed very still for a moment, the dream slowly coming back to her. Someone tried something very naughty. A mirror. She looked up, her eyes searching his face, and suddenly the tears were dry. Her pupils dilated as she ran her tongue over her teeth.

Her voice was very calm. "Someone tried to take her things." Jayne looked at her curiously as she turned in his lap, straddling him and placing her hands on his shoulders. Her felt her nails prick his skin; as she licked her lips and stared down at him he realized he needed to be very careful.

His sensitive nose caught a whiff of her arousal and he felt his face shift in response. With his improved vision he saw the predatory look in her eyes, felt the air around them shift as he spoke. "Ain't nobody takin' yer things, baby-girl."

She smiled at him coldly, stroking one hand down his face, her razor sharp nails skimming along his cheek. Her voice was a dangerously gentle croon. "Mine?"

He nodded once, fighting the urge to flinch as she gripped his chin, leaving little crescent shaped cuts in his skin. "Yeah baby-girl, I'm-"

His words were cut off as she attacked. Her mouth was on his in an instant, his body hardening immediately as she moved against his crotch. He could feel her heat through his boxers, his hands skimming up her thighs as he kissed her back.

Something was wrong, something was different. She was always passionate, always adoring, but this was something else. This was possessive. He was the one who was fiercely possessive; she normally allowed him their intimate moments to be the aggressor, allowed him to take the word violent passion to the next level.

She was stronger than him, faster than him, more powerful than he would ever be. In the bedroom she allowed herself to be dominated, allowed them both to lose control, used him as her safety net, the one place to feel completely vulnerable and trusting.

As she kissed him viciously, uncaring of his teeth catching her lips and leaving blood on both of their mouths, he wondered why she was acting like this. When she ground against him he felt hard enough to cut diamonds with his cock, and he wanted to shift, to push up into her. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she snarled viciously and pushed him back.

He fought the urge to roll them over, fought the desire to get off his back, to leave his wings unrestricted. Since discovering his heritage, since the first time his wings tore through the skin of his shoulder blades, he hated being on his back. Even when she rode him it was while he sat up, wrapping his arms around her, matching her thrusts and removing the feeling of vulnerability. He went to grip her hips, to sit up and her violent movements, but slender arms that hid far more strength than his bulky muscle held him in place. She snarled at him again, the sound going straight to his crotch as she held his wrists in place with one deceptively frail hand. The other was moving between them, tearing his boxers to shreds, leaving shallow gouges against his hips and thighs.

He grunted, trying once more to sit up, but she chose that moment to impale herself on his cock. His eyes rolled back as her tight, wet slickness wrapped around him and her punishing rhythm sent the breath from his lungs. She slammed herself down on him, her own feral cries mingling with his growls of pleasure. She raked her nails down his chest, scouring bloody marks that only served to arouse him further, and his hips snapped up against hers.

She hissed at him as he shifted deeper inside of her, forcing herself down hard enough that she wouldn't walk properly for days. She leant over him, still securing his wrists with one hand, and the restriction made his chest tighten. This felt vulnerable, but those dark eyes allowed him no mercy, and when her fingers gripped his face once more, forcing his eyes to hers, he felt himself rise to the edge.

He thrust up harder, twisting his hips to throw her off balance, rolling them over on the mattress. She growled viciously at him as she turned them again, the movement sending them to the floor. His mind briefly flashed back to a time years ago, a reunion that had occurred in much the same way. As her movements became more frantic he took the opportunity to sit up, wrapping his arms around her back as he thrust into her.

Her nails carved blood trails along his back, mingling with the fresh black ink that had been tattooed there. The permanent scars that signalled where his wings emerged were split by her nails, sending sparks of pain and pleasure through his body. The sting of sweat hitting his torn skin made him hiss and snarl, his eyes flashing in the darkness. Her blood was calling to him, her slim, cool body writhing wildly as he nipped at her breast, capturing her nipple between his teeth.

Her snarls were turning into keening cries as he licked her pale skin. He wanted to sink his teeth into her neck, wanted to break the skin and taste everything she had to offer, but she pulled her head back, pinning him with those dark eyes.

She snapped forward, pushing him onto his torn back once more and closing blunt teeth around his own neck as he thrust. He snarled back as she held him down, but the movement sent stars in front of his eyes. She growled as she bit, drawing blood. "Mine." Her neck was calling to him and as he sunk his elongated canines into the milky flesh he felt her shudder around him, that keening wail sounding like music in his ears. When he came his heart stopped beating for a moment as her inner walls clenched around him so tightly his eyes almost crossed, draining him completely.

Whatever had overtaken her was quieted by her climax, and she fell asleep almost instantly, as if something had been released and her body shut down in relief. He placed her on the bed, careful not to jostle her awake. He moved silently to the mirror at the far end of the bunk, taking in the sight of his own body. He looked like he'd gone twelve rounds with a Reaver. He was covered in blood, some hers, mostly his own. The scratches and gouges would heal, as would the bruises she had left on him. The mark on his neck throbbed intensely, a strange mix of pain and pleasure.

He looked back to his sleeping wife. The Slayer was curled on the bed, her pale skin marred by the scar he'd left on her neck. Blood trickled down her breast, her lips stained red from where she'd kissed him and torn her lips on his teeth. There was something disturbing and arousing at the sight of her naked form stretched out, the porcelain skin decorated with their mingled blood.

He looked back to the mirror. He'd never allowed a woman to be the dominant partner before, had never come away from a sexual encounter feeling taken. He knew River would be sore for days, knew that she had needed something violent and dominant to assuage whatever nightmares still haunted her eyes.

Even knowing she'd given as good as she'd gotten he still felt a brief moment of guilt at the marks he'd left on her. The bruises and cuts on his body looked more like marks of possession than love scratches.

He glanced at the marks she'd left over him, at the ugly bite in his neck. She might be sore for days but something told him that bite would never, ever fade. As he washed himself in the small basin of their bunk, rinsing the blood from his body and wincing as his movements pulled at the scratches, he fought the voice in the back of his head.

The one that kept asking what she had Seen that made her need to possess him so badly.

* * *

The crew was gathered in the cargo bay. The Cobb boys and Badger had chosen to stay an extra day in order to witness the union of Captain Tight-pants and the woman who put up with him. Wash's nose still hurt after Mal had heard that little comment. The room was tinged with joy and sadness, every person trying hard not to think about the reasons for the sudden wedding. Inara's breathing was slightly laboured, her golden skin looking paler than normal, but she was smiling.

And because she was smiling, so were they.

Nobody was particularly surprised when Inara appeared in the off-white silk gown that made her skin glow. However they were surprised when Mal appeared in black slacks and a white shirt. When Lucas, Jayne, Thomas and Wash had started sniggering at Mal's formal wear River had shot them a glare that silenced them immediately. Marina and Lily acted as tiny flower girls, and Jack proudly held his parent's wedding rings, which Auntie Kaylee had made him promise not to put in his mouth.

Zoe held Jack. The crew had laughed when Mal had named her best man, but the Captain had pointed out that she was the only person for the job. Kale and Lucius held the Washburne twins on their shoulders so the boys could see everything. As Book began to speak Badger kept turning his head to hide the tears, and Simon rolled his eyes at the other man's sentimentality.

Book's voice rumbled throughout the cargo bay. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of a very loving couple. Mal and Inara may have started their relationship on rocky ground, but as all of us on Serenity know, this doesn't necessarily mean they didn't love each other."

Jayne clutched River tightly to his chest as Simon and Kaylee exchanged sweet smiles. Even Zoe shot Wash a glance, the pilot giving her a warm grin from where he stood by the cortex. As soon as they were pronounced married Wash was ready to register the union, ensuring that the information was official and available for the Guild's perusal.

Book looked down at the paper that held the traditional wedding speech and shook his head, putting it into his pocket. He smiled at the couple in front of him. "You love each other. Even when you fight, even when we hear language that would put a sailor to shame, even when you argue and bicker we know how much you love each other. Even when faced with this hardship I know you two will come through – that's what love does, that's what love gives us the power to do."

Inara gave Mal a shy smile as he grinned at her while Book continued. "And at the end of the day, that's what makes this work. No matter the fight, no matter what happens, you've still managed to pull through. And every time you do we're reminded of two strong, independent people who couldn't live without one another. Between the fighting, the heroics, and the making up you've somehow managed to create a son, a wonderful boy who adores you both. You're doing this not only for each other, but for him. And I can't think of a better reason than that to bind yourselves in this way."

He gestured to Zoe, who held Jack forward. The little boy proudly presented the rings to his parents, laughing happily when Inara kissed his cheek and Mal tickled his chin.

Mal took a breath. "'Nara, ya drive me crazy. Took me a good long while ta figure out that the only reason ya could get me so worked up was cuz of how I felt bout ya. An' I wanna spend of my life driving ya just as crazy, no matter how short that may be. I love you."

Inara wiped a tear from her cheek as he slipped the ring onto her finger, giving him a watery smile as she held out her own band. "Mal, you are the single most infuriating man I've met in my whole life. And I could not think of anybody better to pledge my life to. You are the father of my son, the man who has owned my heart for longer than I care to admit, and I will love you until the day I die."

Mal struggled to hold back his own tears as she slipped on the ring, barely hearing Book pronounce them man and wife. He heard his crew cheer and he stepped forward to plant a solid kiss on Inara, wrapping his arms around his new bride. He felt her own tears wet his cheeks, felt her shallow breathing, and for the first time in fifteen years Malcolm Reynolds prayed.

_Please God, let me keep her. Please._

Wash's voice broke through the cheers. "Uh, guys? We've got a slight problem."

Mal broke away from Inara, keeping her wrapped in his arms as he looked over to where Wash was trying to enter their details in the cortex.

The pilot looked uncomfortable. "Um, Captain? It won't let me register the union…"

Mal stared at Wash until the pilot sighed, relenting. "It says here you're already married."

* * *

A million miles across the 'verse the cortex screen in front of Saffron dinged with a message from the core system registry. She smiled as she read the contents.

"Excellent."


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

Oh how she missed her dark princes. Striding through the streets of rebellion era China, bodies littering the ground as they preyed on the fear and terror of a thousand horrified meals. She missed her creation, her dark consort, chosen for her and her alone. He'd killed his first Slayer that night, had tossed the broken body to the floor, taking his princess' hand, pounding into her roughly against the wall as the blood of Heaven's Chosen One had smeared both their lips.

Aurelius. The scourge of Europe, the four of them taking the world by storm, destroying anything and everything in their path. She looked out the window into the night sky. Floating ships littered the atmosphere, cortex screens replaced the gaudy video projectors of earth-that-was. She was so very far from home.

And alone. The last of her kind, walking through the darkness. Her darling Sire, gone. Her wayward Childe, departed. Even Grandmummy, nothing but ashes and an ancient myth.

Drusilla turned from the window as her fractured psyche conjured up images of her dearly departed. Spike, her creation, her Childe, had turned away from her long ago. Taking the path of righteousness, moving into the sunshine, worshipping the girl he was meant to kill. A snarl ripped through her throat. He had fought hard for a soul, won it against all odds, becoming the first of his kind to do so.

Her wayward boy, her bloodied Prince. Gone.

But not forgotten. Miss Edith told her secrets, Miss Edith never lied. Her naughty boy had left her presents, had created with the Slayer some delightfully unholy things. And they were ripe for the picking.

Her mind threw up the image of her violent bounty. Monsters, beautiful and large, muscled beasts that walked in human bodies. Not demons, not the way she was, but perfect nonetheless. All that strength and power, all that simmering brutality just waiting for her to take it. One in particular…she breathed unnecessarily.

Her vision swam.

That one was the special one. Miss Edith said he was just for her. In the flowing pictures of her mind he was dancing with another dark princess, her mirror, and she smiled to herself. He wouldn't need a princess when she was through with him – he would have a queen.

When the First initially created its monsters it had no imagination, no concept of creativity. Those were the gifts of the Light, innovation and creation belonging to the bright ones. It needed to give itself into the world, needed to spread its seed across the earth so as to develop the foothold it so desperately desired. But they needed forms to walk in, bodies to own. So it took things it saw, things it experienced, and moulded them into the dark creatures it designed. The ferocious lions of the Serengeti, the huge prehistoric bats that took to the sky, the wild wolves, the sharks of the ocean, the exoskeleton of spiders, the First took them all and changed them.

When the first Watchers created their warrior, born of light and dark melding in the same body, the First was forced to alter its demons. The vile creatures that had once walked the earth were mated with humans, some willing, many unwilling, and the diluted result allowed them to walk amongst their prey. But some things remained – they continued to run in packs, continued to hunt and toy with their victims like the huge cats whose faces they still wore in battle.

Ah yes, the demons from earth-that-was would never truly shake their dark ancestry, and Drusilla knew this better than anybody. She knew a lion could not take over a pride and allow his predecessors offspring to live. She knew that to isolate the weak, the sickly and the young was the easiest way to target a kill.

And once she had her prey captured, they would kneel before her, and a dark consort would walk beside her once more.

* * *

_Cool hands running over his body, stroking him, gripping him as he hardened. Icy breathe whispering into his ear, telling him everything she would do, everything she wanted._

_Nails scratching his skin lightly as they stroked his face and chest, her voice a lilting melody that sent sparks through his blood._

_His woman, his everything, his dark queen walking through the shadows._

_He looked at her face. Something wasn't right._

_He looked into eyes he didn't recognise, the lilting voice wrapping around his thoughts like a heavy blanket. _

"_Your Daddy left you for me."_

_As her smile turned cruel and vicious he came._

"Gah!" Jayne was jerked awake, his face shifting involuntarily so his eyes could perceive the surrounding darkness. He was in their bunk; River's sleeping form was curled around him. His breathing was a harsh pant that he quickly controlled, trying not to wake his slumbering wife.

She sighed in her sleep, nuzzling into his neck and sighing against his skin. He slipped carefully out of the bed, splashing water over his face and changing his boxers. He winced as he kicked them into the laundry basket, mentally assuring himself that he'd wash them before River saw.

As he slipped back into their bunk he tried to fight the fear in his chest. He wouldn't usually care if River saw, hell most of his dirtier dreams were actually her creation. Talented little witch that she was, it was an ongoing joke between them that even asleep he still wanted her.

Only this time he kept his mind carefully blank, making sure there was nothing for River to pick from his thoughts.

Because the woman in that dream, the dark haired beauty that had made him come apart, the body his own flesh was now fiercely craving?

It wasn't River.

* * *

Wash snarled when he saw the face appear on the wave screen. Before he had a chance to wonder when he'd started picking up on the Cobb's scarier traits the red head spoke. "Wash, how nice to see you again."

He glared. "Yo-saff-bridge, to what do we owe this dubious pleasure?"

She pouted prettily, the movement making him roll his eyes as she spoke. "Well I got word that Mal might be in a spot of trouble, seeing as he's still married to little old me. Thought I might help him out."

Wash comm'd Mal without answering, waiting for his Captain and Zoe to enter the bridge. Zoe's lips curled immediately at the sight of Saffron's smug face. Inara was having a particularly bad day, her condition was worsening, and seeing the woman who was preventing the marriage of her Captain and friend did nothing for Zoe's mood.

Mal narrowed his eyes. "Well, ain't that just a coincidence? Seems you're just the girl we're lookin' for at the moment."

Saffron held up a piece of paper, one that Mal recognised as a marriage certificate. "Lot of men Mal, but you're the only one I made it official with. Nice, isn't it? A lovely reminder of our time together. Want me to send you a copy?"

Mal shook his head. "I ain't got time fer games. I ain't got time ta ask why yer callin' now, nor how ya got wind of this. I need the divorce."

She smiled at him innocently. "But of course Mal! I would never want to hold you back from marrying your whore, would I?"

Zoe's hand twitched to her Mare's Leg as if she wanted to shoot straight through the screen, which made Saffron's smile grow. "Of course, there's just one, eensy little favour I'll need in return."

Mal nodded. "Fine, whatever ya want."

Saffron blinked at him curiously. "Don't you want to ask me what it is?"

Mal shook his head again. "No, I don't care. Just tell me what ya want and I'll get it done, _dong ma_?"

Saffron grinned beatifically. "Of course! I'll send the job through in a few hours, can't wait to see you all again."

And with that parting shot the screen flicked to black.

Wash sighed. "Captain, are ya sure it's a good idea to agree without hearing her terms?"

Mal shrugged. "'Nara's gettin' worse, an' I ain't waitin' a second longer'n I have to. We gotta get this done before…"

His voice trailed off and his breathing hitched. Every crew member was being politely silent about the reality of Inara's prognosis, but it was getting harder to control their emotions. Wash had held Zoe just last night as she broke down in their bunk, the agony of Inara's illness shattering her reserve.

Their children were all thriving, overjoyed and relieved that the crew was finally back together once more. River's return had signalled happier times, and the idea of Inara not being around to watch Jack grow up was something the crew felt deeply. Mal was struggling to control himself, desperate to keep however long he had left with Inara as happy as possible.

Zoe put a hand on his shoulder. "Ain't no shame in it sir, maybe it's best you talk ta her 'bout all this?"

Mal strode out of the bridge without another word, leaving Zoe to sit carefully in Wash's lap, the two of them looking out to the stars and wishing things were different.

Neither was aware that the same thought floated through both their minds.

_How did she know about Inara?_

* * *

Two hours later the crew was convened in the galley. They'd dropped off the Cobb's on Persephone earlier in the day, Badger and the boys apologising for having to leave. Kale in particular was extremely fond of Inara and Jack, the graceful ex-Companion sharing his interest in sculpture, albeit from a more refined upbringing. The ship felt a little quieter without them, at least until Derrial and Jack had discovered the toy guns Badger had left for them.

Mal paced in front of the table, struggling to keep himself in check while the woman he loved was dying. Wherever he'd gone after receiving Saffron's message he'd been alone, and Zoe wondered how long it would be until he finally broke under the stress. Serenity Valley, the horrors of Miranda, Niskatech's evil secrets, and now the woman he loved was dying. How much more would they be forced to endure? Finally he sighed, gesturing to Zoe. The first mate stood, willing to say what her Captain couldn't.

She cleared her throat. "Seems Saffron has contacted us. She's willing to sign the divorce papers but wants us to help her with a job first."

The crew were silent until Book spoke up. "Did she say what the job was?"

Zoe shook her head. "She's sending through details in an hour, but the Captain's already agreed to it."

Nobody argued, and Mal was briefly struck by how lucky he was to have this crew. They'd been to hell and back more than once but for Inara, for Jack, they would do it all over again, no questions asked. He felt relieved that Inara was still in the infirmary resting, he didn't want her to have to see this, she felt guilty enough already.

Simon stroked River's hair out of her face as she leaned against Jayne. "_Mei mei_, can you See anything?"

River closed her eyes, mind following the thread of their current reality. It stretched out before her, a trail leading to an ending, like all realities did. A thousand different choices represented the different twists and turns the path could take, but she worked hard to See what they needed to know, to find their way. Only this time the path was blocked by spider webs, thick strands of sticky mess that pulsed with a yellow, sickly energy. She had never encountered these before, but knew in her heart that to touch one would be deadly.

She winced, feeling Jayne's arms wrap around her tightly in the physical world, struggling to peer past the roadblocks in her mind. Through the tiny gaps in the multilayered cobwebs she saw only a mirror, her reflection laughing out at her.

Her eyes snapped open and her voice was hoarse. "Pathways guarded, the road is covered in spider trails, too sticky to See."

Jayne tried to calm her down, running his hand over her hair as Simon muttered reassurances. As River began to relax she felt Jayne's thoughts, cautious and strangely guarded, and wondered what her big husband was hiding.

Mal struggled to control his anger. Anything that River couldn't see past was rarely a good sign, and something about her words made his skin crawl. Still, the mother of his child was dying, and the only way he could keep his son was to take this job completely blind.

As the wave alert sounded in the bridge he steeled himself. Whatever it was, he would do it without thought, without hesitation.

He would do it for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

Jayne and Simon sat in the cargo bay, watching as River furiously sparred with Book. The Watcher was struggling to keep up, River's habit of pulling her punches and slowing her lightning fast agility apparently having been broken. As she whipped Book's legs out from under him and planted her bare foot over his neck Simon whistled loudly.

The sound distracted her momentarily, just enough for her to still her body's natural response, and she moved away, leaving Book's neck unbroken. The Watcher stood carefully, struggling to regulate his breathing. He'd had the wind knocked out of him by River before, but this sparring session was largely serving to remind him that he was getting old, and traditional training methods were falling on the wayside as River became more powerful.

She didn't stop moving, pacing up and down the training mats as Book gratefully took the water bottle Simon offered. Jayne, normally a vocal enthusiast of his wife's abilities, was strangely quiet. Simon moved towards River.

He kept his voice low. "_Mei mei,_ what's wrong?"

She twitched, still pacing, and Simon winced as he was reminded of what Crymeth had done to her system. She had healed remarkably well, surviving the withdrawals and coming out relatively intact, but the tell-tale signs of previous addiction wouldn't be shaken so easily. The massive doses had rocked her enhanced system, still forbidding her body from gaining much weight, still occasionally causing tics and twitches that the usually graceful girl despised.

She was speaking quickly and tensely, though he knew she was as lucid as ever. "What good, what use? Roadblocks forbid prediction, how can gifts be held in check by spider webs? Strands should be brushed away, gone now, but no. Can't help, can't See."

Her voice trailed off, becoming quiet and sad, and Simon wrapped his arms around his sister. He pulled her to the floor with him, sitting them on the mats and stroking her hair as her body shook with tension.

He tried for reassurance. "Please, _mei mei,_ please don't put this pressure on yourself. If you can't See what will happen that's no reason to break down. Inara, Mal, Jack, they all need you to be brave for them, so they can have their own breakdowns. _Dong ma_?"

She raised her head, nodding at him with haunted eyes. He noticed the bruising on her wrist, gently taking it in his hand. She'd executed a roll about fifteen minutes earlier, flipping over the ground, and he thought he'd heard a crunch. She hadn't said a word, had only kept up her violent dance, and he'd dismissed it.

Now, looking at the bruising, he realised she'd broken her wrist. Only…he touched it carefully. No swelling, only dark bruising that was already beginning to fade. He knew her healing ability far outweighed anything his medical studies had ever revealed, but to see it happen before his eyes was shocking.

Ground breaking.

A thought began to form. The thought became an idea. With a little further nudging, the idea could become a plan. He looked at River, knowing she would have picked up on his thought, and she was regarding him carefully.

Her voice was thoughtful. "Would require a protective barrier to allow for dilution. Would also need a second, lesser enzyme to stabilise, as a back up. No guarantee of success."

He nodded, his mind going a mile a minute as the thought bounced around his head. He kissed her cheek quickly and stood, moving to his bunk to take down some notes about his theory. This could be something incredible, something never seen before.

This could be what they needed.

* * *

Kaylee stroked Inara's hair. Whatever poison had been on that toy was still restricting the medications Simon used. The ex-Companion was immaculate as ever but there was no denying the reality of her tiredness, her laboured breathing, her pallor. There was no way around the truth, not even for Kaylee's positive mindset – Inara was dying. A tear slid down Kaylee's cheek as Jack shifted against his mother's side, napping quietly for once. Inara gave Kaylee a tired smile, tickling Marina's toes as the little girl clung to her mother.

Inara's voice was quiet, as if breathing too deeply hurt. "Don't cry, _bao mei_, I wouldn't trade my life for anyone else's."

Kaylee nodded, sniffling. "I know…I just…'Nara this is all…I can't." The tears were coming without her permission, and she didn't want to say anything the children might overhear. Inara simply nodded, taking Kaylee's hand and pressing an affectionate kiss on her palm.

Kaylee sniffed, trying to be brave. Inara was being so brave, Kaylee could do the same for her. "Cap'n has a plan, 'Nara. He ain't gonna let nuthin' happen without a fight."

Inara gave a breathy chuckle. "Yes, we all know how well Mal's plans work."

The two of them were silent for a moment, simply regarding the other. The friendship should never have formed between the Rim world mechanic and the sophisticated Core woman. Kaylee had wanted to get off her home world and see the 'verse, whilst Inara wanted to escape the painted lies of class that governed her life on Sihnon. And they had both come here. Perhaps that was the truest gift Serenity had ever given – a place for those who didn't belong, who needed to escape, who were searching for something. A place to give each person who felt like they didn't belong a home, and more than that, a family.

Mal cleared his throat from the doorway, giving the two women a tired smile. Kaylee stroked Inara's hair once more and then left, taking Marina with her.

He sat on the chair that someone had moved to Inara's bedside. The wave they'd received had been static, Wash was working to break down the encoded message Saffron had sent them. He was silent for a few minutes, sitting very still, one hand resting gently over Inara's. He went to speak, but his throat seemed to close over the words, and finally it was too much.

He leaned forward until his head was pressed into her stomach, a gesture reminiscent of the first time they'd almost kissed, and Inara felt the silk of her dress grow slightly damp as his tears soaked into the fabric.

Years seemed to pass as they stayed like that, one of his hands resting on his son's back as he tried to rein in the emotion he was feeling. His body shuddered as he suppressed a sob, unable to deal with the reality he was facing. A reality without Inara, a reality where he might not even be able to keep Jack.

Her breathing hitched in her throat as she lay a hand on his head. His voice was muffled, sounding choked and wet as he whispered against her abdomen. "I don't know if I can do this 'Nara."

She felt her own tears stream down her cheeks. "You can, you will."

He made a strange, choking sound that could have been bitter laughter. She closed her eyes for a moment, delving into her calm centre and finding what she needed.

When she opened them again her voice was tart. "I'm still here, Mal. You will not be getting rid of me so easily."

His head snapped up, eyes rimmed red, and he gave her a watery grin. "Promise?"

She nodded. "With everything I am."

He leaned forward to kiss her when the comm unit sounded. _"Cap'n, we've decoded the wave about the job. Might wanna get up here, bring the Tam's."_

He sighed, kissing her quickly, ruffling his sleeping son's hair. "I'll be back."

She nodded. "Go do those Captainy things I've heard so much about."

As he left the infirmary he wondered what fresh hell could be in store for them.

* * *

Oh, that kind of fresh hell.

He stared at the piece of paper Wash had printed for him. Even the instructions seemed like they were written in smug bitch, and Mal felt a surge of hatred for the red head who was stopping him from marrying Inara. His eyes flicked up to Simon and River, who were silent in the corner of the room.

He cleared his throat. "Well, thoughts, feelin's?"

Simon sighed. "They've got the finest art collection this side of the Core and their credit accounts are incredible. Even with the fall of the Alliance their monetary assets will far exceed anything we've ever seen before."

Mal looked over to River, who was standing silently. "What 'bout you, lil witch. Ya See anythin' goin' wrong with this job, or are those cobwebs still ruinin' things for ya?"

She shook her head, looking frustrated at her lack of assistance. "Problems foreseen are personal ones, nothing concrete with which to provide insight."

Mal nodded. "Yeah I was wonderin' bout that. You two think yer up fer this?"

Simon nodded. "There's no love lost. It's been years without contact, even after the Miranda broad wave. They could have sought us out, could have tried to find us, but they didn't. They were happy to leave River in that place, only concerned with what my defection would do to their social standing. They made their choices years ago. They always holiday on Echo around this time of year. Besides, everything in that place will be insured. Unless River can see an obvious fault in this plan I have no strong issues with it."

Mal nodded, turning to Zoe and Wash. "Right then, how's about we set a course for Osiris. I got a divorce to earn."

Long after the others had left the bridge River stood, staring out at the stars. She wondered what dangers the webs were blocking, wondered about her reflection, wondered about Jayne's silence. More than anything she wondered how she would feel if she was forced to see her parents, encounter them whilst stealing from their home.

No matter, she was a daughter of Serenity, not Gabriel Tam. And if this would allow the Captain to render the Guild's contract null and void, then so be it. As the thoughts crossed through her mind she felt the sticky brush of the spider webs blocking her path, felt the sense of something dark and dangerous lurking on the other side of their journey.

And wondered why her reflection filled her with such fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **A big thanks to everyone reviewing this fic. Always such a pleasure to get your feedback, I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know your thoughts and feelings.

* * *

Wash mixed in the powdered chocolate to the five glasses of milk before him. The crew had figured out a while ago that children would do almost anything for a glass of chocolate milk. The five sets of eager eyes staring at him from around the table made him smile.

As he passed out the treats to his sons, Marina, Jack and Lily, he swallowed the lump of fear that had been sticking in his throat for a while now. Inara's illness, River's inability to See, Jayne's ongoing silence were all weighing heavily on his heart. As he passed Jack the glass he felt a pang of pain at the thought of the littlest Reynolds being whisked away by the perfumed, painted Guild member who would steal him.

He shook himself as Zoe entered the galley. He nodded, heading for the bridge after a quick kiss, preparing to land them on Persephone. The private shipyard was a recent acquisition of Badger's, one the entire crew was grateful for. It allowed them the secrecy they required, and it was located immediately behind Badger's new offices. The little man had moved as soon as he hired the Cobb's, not wanting to stay in the place he'd lost his old crew, not with the memories of blood and pain still screaming from the walls.

When the touched down the doors opened, revealing five grinning Cobbs and Badger. Normally Jayne bolted to his brothers, engaging in what Wash could only term ridiculous horseplay, but today he was quiet, sullen, allowing River to take Lily as he moved next to Marcus.

As they were ushered inside the Cobbs seemed to disappear, pulling off into a side room and talking in low voices. Wash shook his head as Badger seated them around the table in his kitchen, producing far more candy than was necessary for five children.

Wash glanced at the door the Cobbs had disappeared behind. It always amazed him that Jayne's brothers would know immediately if something was wrong, though he had been assured it wasn't precognition, just awareness.

Mal cleared his throat. "Seems we have a mission ta complete. Gonna need ta leave our little ones here with you an' the boys, can't trust our contact."

Badger nodded. It wasn't the first time he'd guarded Serenity's children, though he was much more comfortable doing it with the five Cobb's around him. His offices were the safest on all of Persephone, and his security team had been propositioned for extremely lucrative offers, offers which they continued to turn down in favour of their current employ. To say he was grateful was an understatement – not only were they sharp, scary, and able to smell a rodent a mile off, but Lucius also brewed a mean moonshine that fetched a high price in the markets.

The boys were happy to stay, he paid them well, respected them, and most of all they could trust him. Which was enough for the Cobb's.

Kale appeared in the doorway, looking straight at Book. "You got a minute, Watcher?"

Book nodded as he rose. He had an uncomfortable feeling he knew what the boys were going to ask him, and just prayed he had what it took to give them the answers they needed.

* * *

Jayne was slumped in the chair. His brothers were silent as he told them about his dream. That woman had shaken something inside of him, and he wasn't sure he liked what it was doing. His head was filled with her constantly, those dark eyes gleaming in his mind, that lilting whisper filling his every thought. He hadn't touched River since the dreams started; even when they'd gone to sleep he refrained from wrapping himself around her like he usually did. If the Reader noticed his withdrawal she wasn't saying anything, and Jayne knew he wasn't the only one with something on his mind.

The distance caused an ache in his chest, one he hadn't felt in years. Even feeling said ache he couldn't bring himself to seek comfort in her, not when his thoughts were plagued by another woman, not when he felt tainted by the dreams that were haunting him. It didn't feel like the hungry, relentless desire he felt for River, it felt like sharp, lancing lust, unnatural and unwelcome.

He felt his hands shaking with the idea of betrayal, even a mental one, and he waited for the judgemental eyes. His brothers all adored River, loved their little niece, and were unlikely to take too kindly to their brother dreaming of other, unknown women. He waited for the recriminations. They never came. His brothers were suspiciously silent, and Jayne narrowed his eyes.

Marcus spoke first. "Seems ya ain't the only one Jayne."

Jayne's eyes widened in shock as the rest of his clan nodded their heads, eyes down caste. Thomas began to fill him in on the dreams they'd also been having, the ones with the dark haired woman who claimed to be a friend of their father. The woman who led them down darkened hallways, disappearing into doors they couldn't open, could only hear the echoes of screams. A woman whose dark eyes felt like manacles on their wrists, whose touch burned like something dangerous and unholy.

A woman who filled them with fire.

Lucas sighed. "Seems we got some questions needin' answers."

Marcus looked at Kale, who nodded and slipped out into the hallway.

Jayne shook his head. "No, I can't tell nobody 'bout this, it'd break River's heart."

Lucius looked at him curiously. "How do ya know she ain't already pulled it from that thick head o' yours, or even ours."

Jayne sighed. "She ain't like that – ever since Niskatech she's been...careful. Only Reads when we ask her to, rest o' the time she keeps up these barrier things ta keep us out. Book tried ta 'xplain it ta me, said she was protectin' herself as well as us, said she don't really know what'd happen if those barriers came down."

The room fell silent as each occupant thought of the stunning and terrifying way River had dealt with the army of hybrids that Niska had created. The image of the girl standing in a sea of blood and carnage was embedded in all their brains.

The woman to whom they had sworn their allegiance.

Kale slipped back in, followed by Book, who nodded politely. "It would seem you have some questions for me."

Marcus nodded, getting straight to the point. "Yeah, 'bout our Da'. We only know a little bit, what Ma told us, but we need ta know more. Figure yer the man ta be askin'."

Book looked uncomfortable. "I did do some research into him after the Miranda broad wave."

He paused, obviously hesitant, and Jayne suppressed a snarl of irritation. "We ain't gonna beg – tell us what ya know."

Book sighed. "Are you sure? Your father spent over a hundred years as a soulless vampire before he met your mother and began to change. He didn't seek out his soul until years after meeting her, and his history is not pleasant. Are you truly sure you want to know?"

The boys nodded. Book sat in the nearest chair and surveyed the room. It was a living room of some kind, one with large, comfortable couches obviously chosen for durability. He remembered Badger saying he'd worked hard to make the place comfortable for the Cobb's, and the Book suspected the small refrigerator in the corner wasn't designed for normal food.

He pulled a book from his back pocket as Thomas sat next to him, holding out a package of parchments. Book had seen them before, had spent much time perusing the last few remnants of the Watchers of earth-that-was. He shook his head, he wouldn't need them.

He looked down at the book he held. It was old, though not the oldest he'd ever seen. The covering was thick leather, well preserved, and as he flipped open the page he revealed the diary of Rupert Giles.

He began. "This diary belonged to your mother's Watcher, a man by the name of Giles. It is the truest chronicle of her exploits, her battles, and her problems. Unlike many other Watchers diaries this one is written not only from the perspective of a mentor and trainer, but also of a father figure. Thusly the entries are far more detailed, looking at factors outside of the Slayer, such as her family and friends. This also means they are somewhat biased, but Giles went to the effort of inserting sections of histories that dealt with whatever he was writing about."

He flipped to the page he was searching for. The elegant handwriting of his predecessor stopped, a piece of parchment glued to the page, providing a history. "William the Bloody was Sired in 1880 by Drusilla, member of the Aurelius clan."

Lucius held up a hand to stop him. "Wait, William the Bloody? Ma said his name was Spike."

Book nodded. "The original name came while he was still human; the latter was after his turning."

Kale raised an eyebrow. "What'd they mean?"

Book sighed, already uncomfortable. "He was called William the Bloody because his peers found his poetry to be 'bloody awful'."

Jayne snorted. "Ya ain't tellin' us our Pa wrote sissy poetry?"

Book smiled to himself. "Oh no, heaven forbid."

Lucas, missing the sarcasm, continued the questioning. "Why Spike?"

Book's amusement left. "He gained that name through torturing his victims with rail road spikes."

The Cobb's were silent, their faces serious and worried.

Book continued. "The Aurelius clan started as an Order submissive to a very powerful vampire named the Master. Those Sired as clan rather than minions would inherit the title. The nature of such rituals has been a heavily guarded secret for years, but in Siring a clan member rather than a minion a vampire creates somewhat of a blood bond, and the Sired vampire is more powerful than a lowly henchman. Over the years Aurelius became almost a family name, and William was Sired by said clan. He became one quarter of what was referred to as the 'Scourge of Europe', and his exploits during that time are...unseemly."

The boys stared at him evenly, and Book acquiesced. "Bloodshed, mayhem, violation, torture, cruelty. Spike's Grandsire was a vampire known for his manipulations and brutality, he showed a malice unlike anything the world had ever seen. Records show he was displeased that Spike was more interested in brawling and violence than in manipulation and torture."

The Cobbs smiled, almost proud, though Marcus had a question. "Who were the others?"

Book nodded. "Well the Master Sired Darla, who then Sired Angelus, who then Sired Drusilla, who then Sired Spike."

Jayne shook his head. "Wait, yer tellin' us that whack job who tried ta hand us over ta Niska was actually some kinda relative?"

Book hedged. "Well, not entirely. There's not exactly a familial bond, more a predatory connection, and Spike was notorious for fighting with Angelus whenever and wherever he could. Angelus is another story – he knew your mother long before Spike ever did. He was ensouled when he killed a Romani girl, a gypsy. His punishment was to forever live with what he had done."

Kale shook his head. "That freak wasn't kiddin', he really did know Ma. But…when we saw him he sure didn't have no soul."

Book nodded. "According to Giles' diary Angelus lost it when…when he experienced a moment of perfect happiness. He was reensouled, but couldn't be trusted, and this diary points to a constant desire to become his dark self once more. He moved away from Sunnydale, from your mother…believing it was dangerous to remain around temptation."

Lucius cocked his head. "Moment o' perfect happiness?"

Book frowned. "Mayhaps a story for another day. This story is about your father, not Angelus. Spike's reputation grew when he killed his first Slayer."

"WHAT?"

Six voice carried through the room, and Book tried to stay calm as blue eyes flashed to red. "He was known to have killed two Slayers in his time, in fact it was somewhat of a feather in his cap. There have been rumours that he killed more. But you must realise that the vampires of earth-that-was were designed as predators, mortal enemies of the Slayer. And after he met your mother he changed."

The air in the room felt fraught with tension.

Book gulped as he continued. "Spike and Drusilla left the foursome sometime after the Boxer Rebellion, and when Drusilla was maimed in Prague she was brought to Sunnydale by her paramour."

As Thomas' curious expression Book nodded. "Her lover. Spike was Drusilla's consort and oftentimes her caretaker."

Thomas scoffed. "Ya said she was a vampire, immortal, why'd she need a caretaker?"

Book elaborated. "When Angelus first came upon Drusilla she was an innocent young girl, extremely pure and chaste. Her devotion to God and her clean spirit infuriated Angelus. He spent months driving her insane, convincing her that the gift of precognition labelled her a devil child, that she was the spawn of Satan. She escaped to a convent, but on the night she was to take her vows Angelus turned her. The result was a masterpiece of cruelty. An adult vampire who was insane, had the gift of Sight, and needed care. She continued relations with Angelus despite Spike's devotion, and she was potentially far more dangerous than a normal vampire, as the insanity and Sight drove many of her actions. Her Sire fostered her taste for cruelty, Drusilla becoming a violent and beautiful terror. When she turned Spike she created a consort and care giver, and for many years they continued."

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "What changed?"

Book shook his head. "Truthfully the diary doesn't go into much detail, but it does say that Drusilla's Sight allowed her to See what Spike himself could not. When they went to Sunnydale Spike began to fall in love with the current Slayer, your mother. Drusilla tried to change his mind, but even without a soul Spike was devoted to your mother."

Kale's voice was barely a whisper. "Leavin' behind a pissed of insane vampire who needed looking after."

Book nodded. "Yes. You know the rest of the story, your father sought out his soul and fought for it, becoming the first of his kind to ever do so. He and your mother were together for as long as possible, and even when the First took back its creatures Spike was one of the last to go. The violence and darkness are there, yes, but also remember that your mother loved him dearly, and she was not known for stupidity. Even before he was turned William showed a capacity for loyalty and love despite his outcaste status, and after the Siring such human emotion was a constant source of tension between him and Angelus. He preserved as much of his humanity as he could, and when he met your mother he worked even harder."

Book glanced at the surface of the page before him. "There…there is a picture. Would you like to see it?"

The six Cobbs crowded around. It was an ancient photo, barely preserved. The man was tall and lean, with sharp cheekbones and piercing blue eyes. But it wasn't he who commanded Jayne's attention. It was the slim, dark haired beauty sitting at his side, her large brown eyes staring evenly at the picture taker, her expression hungry.

Jayne felt himself begin to shake as he looked at the woman who had been haunting his dreams. His eyes whipped to his brothers, who all had a look of curious recognition. He realized they may not have been completely honest with him about their dreams – if the content had been anything like Jayne's, their blood would be boiling.

He felt a shudder run through him, a bolt of desire and guilt lacing through his body. He tried to shake it off, tried to close his mind properly, but that woman and her haunting, terrifying voice were woven into his neurons like a sickness, one he was desperate to shake. Another bolt of painful lust struck him as he looked at the picture, and before he could control it his mind had shouted out its intent.

BANG

The door to the room blew of its hinges, slamming into the far wall. Jayne looked up, coming face to face with the small, terrifying woman he had married.

River's eyes were unnaturally calm, and Jayne felt a moment of panic. She licked her lips very carefully, her thin arms crossed in front of her chest, and Jayne knew she hadn't actually touched the door to reduce it to the smouldering, cracked heap on the far wall.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, her voice far, far too calm. "Outside, now."


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Sigh, this went up and then disappeared, so annoying! Apologies, cheers to Goddess of Birth for pointing out the problem! Damn our silly couple - I asked them politely to please talk out their problems...but it seems they have their own agenda.

* * *

He walked slowly outside, unsurprised to see the rest of the crew standing by looking curious and worried. The children were corralled behind Kaylee and Zoe, whilst Inara leaned on Mal. Badger looked at the Cobb boys who followed their brother out into the cool evening.

As Jayne looked carefully at River he felt the temperature drop. She was wearing that pale peach dress he liked so much, the heavy combat boots looking clunky against the soft fabric. Her dark hair was curling around her shoulders, and her chocolate eyes were dark and hard.

Her voice was very low. "Betrayal."

He shook his head, uncaring of their concerned audience as he took a step forward. "Naw baby, ain't like that. Jus' somethin' disconcertin', ain't nuthin' ta worry 'bout."

_Lies, deceit – another woman clouds his thoughts, tangles his mind._

She hissed low in her throat, narrowing her unblinking eyes. "Lies, cease and desist, your forked tongue stings."

_She doesn't trust you. So long faithful, two years without her and not another woman entered your thoughts, and now she doubts you. _

It was Jayne's turn to grow irritated, the venomous words spewing from his mouth of their own volition. "Oh an' you ain't been actin' mighty strange lately? Somethin' on yer mind ya wanna share? Sure this ain't jus' you worryin' 'bout folks takin' yer things?"

She growled at him as her fingers flexed, drawing his attention to the sharp nails. Kaylee and Inara were moving the children inside, along with Wash and Badger. Simon, Mal, Book and the Cobb boys stood watching, and Zoe kept her eyes on the volatile pair who were now circling one another.

Since they'd become a couple River and Jayne rarely argued, largely because having one half of a couple be a Reader meant that most fights were easily pre-empted. Simon would be lying if he said he'd never considered what could happen if the two actually grew violent towards one another, but he'd never needed to, not with them both so deliriously happy together.

Something was off. Even in the rare moments when they did argue it was as calmly as possible, usually a simple explanation from the injured party was enough to finish the conversation on a positive note. In fact the crew were astonished at how quickly their minor argument would play out, an apology usually leading to some enthusiastic making up, fights rarely lasting more than a few moments.

This was different. They were circling one another, sizing the other up, and Simon had to wonder whether it was her return from Niskatech or something else that was governing his sister's actions. Jayne, usually surprisingly quick to apologise (especially when he had started the fight on purpose to rile River up) was seething, his eyes narrowed predatorily. It would have been funny, the sight of the big, terrifying man and the slim, calm girl, if the pair weren't so deadly.

_Why doesn't she trust you now? What secrets has she plucked from your mind? How powerful is she? Destroyed them with a thought, now she accuses you of betrayal. _

Jayne snarled as he circled, every insecurity or doubt that he'd felt in the last six months bubbling to the surface. "Ya wanna talk 'bout secrets? What's been goin' on in that head o' yours? Why ya so resistant ta Book tryin' ta help wit' yer powers? What do ya know that we don't?"

She gave him a bitter laugh. "Everything." She spat the word out like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

_All the knowledge, all that power._

Jayne chuckled darkly, cruelly. "That's right, ya know it all don't ya? See it all, feel it all? Well how 'bout ya gorram share some o' it? How 'bout ya tell us 'xactly what happened on Niskatech that created that extra fire power in yer brainpan?"

As he spoke Jayne felt his face shift, felt his wings emerge involuntarily as he assumed battle position. River snarled ferociously, her stance widening as Jayne's eyes flashed, and she gave him a slashing glance.

_He fears you, believes you'll harm him, harm them. Meant to trust you, meant to love you, but all he wants is your power. All anyone wants is your power. Now mystery women take over his thoughts, sneaking in while he sleeps. The betrayal is endless. Wants someone else, someone undamaged, someone not addled in the brain pan, someone incapable of such destruction._

"She knows your mind floats with another face, knows the sharp pang of hunger you feel for a mystery, knows you tire of your sickly, terrifying wife. Knows you have secrets of your own."

_Lonely, cold nights without her touch seeming to stretch on for eternity. Your mind conjures something else, something more – something you can see and touch and believe in, something to love._

Jayne sneered. "What would ya know 'bout any o' that? Ain't like ya can even Read me no more. Ain't like yer being open, talkin' bout all that _go se_ girls're meant ta talk 'bout. Seems a dream might be better'n this fuckin' reality!"

That did it, the last words releasing a feral cry from River's throat as Jayne leapt forward. She met him mid-air, landing a vicious kick straight into his chest, sending him flying across the dusty yard. He broke his fall with a roll, springing into the air and diving at her, earning a brutal backhand as he did so. He managed to land a roundhouse as he was sent tumbling backwards, the force of her backhand cracking his jaw.

He kipped to his feet, ready to lunge, when someone intervened. Mal's eyes were blazing as he snarled at both of them, two guns pointed at either party.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed. "Yer both gorram scary but I'm bettin' a bullet will shut ya up. I ain't got time fer any o' this! Simon's tellin' me 'Nara ain't got long, an' if she don't make it my son is gonna be stolen from me. I ain't got time fer yer lover's quarrel, an' if y'all don't quit it right now yer offa my boat!"

No empty threat, Mal's eyes told them he was dead serious. "Now I ain't takin' two crazy folk on the job wit' me, not when they're fightin' an' distracted. River, yer stayin' here wit' Badger, 'Nara and Book. Ya can spar wit' the Cobb's iffen ya need ta, blow off some steam, or learn ta control that big ol' brain o' yours. Whatever ya want, I don' care, but I ain't takin' ya both when yer like this. Jayne, yer comin' with me."

River had grown silent as Mal spoke, riddled with guilt at her selfishness. She didn't know where the ugly words had come from, didn't know where her fury truly originated, but when she looked up at Jayne she felt another burst of rage, unnatural and unwelcome.

She hissed, not taking her eyes off the other predator as she spoke to Mal. "Yes Daddy."

Jayne sneered at her affectionate terminology. "Jus' keep pushin' girly." He turned and stalked towards the ship, not sparing a glance backwards for his wife or brothers. Something pulled at his leg.

He looked down into Lily's solemn little face, his rage briefly quashed by guilt at her sad expression. He picked her up, holding her close to his chest, feeling the comfort of her small body held tightly against his. He'd needed that comfort for two years, needed to feel the calm she allowed, and the effect was still immediate.

She pulled back, looking at him with careful eyes. "Don't get caught in spider webs Daddy."

He nodded as he kissed her forehead, reluctantly putting her down. She moved back to River, who swept her up, giving him a slashing glance as she turned and strode inside. As soon as Lily was out of sight the rage was back, humming through his body, and he growled in his throat as he boarded the ship.

Zoe followed after him, leaving Mal and Simon with the Cobb boys. "Look after 'em, any problems ya call us, _dong ma_?"

Marcus nodded, stepping forward to address Mal. "Set him ta work on the weight bench, it'll be the only thing that calms him down some."

Mal nodded as he waited for Wash, who appeared flanked by Kaylee. Simon looked at Book, who shook his head. "I'll look after her, she needs to calm herself. Lily will do that better than we could."

Simon nodded as he followed Kaylee onto Serenity, waving goodbye to the Cobb's as the ramp closed up, trying to ignore the dread in his gut.

* * *

She sat back in the chair, clutching the porcelain doll to her chest. She smiled as she witnessed their fury, their rage, their passion. So easy to manipulate, so simple to take love and turn it to fear. It wasn't real love anyway, not like she would have with him.

His father's rage had run deep, but his humanity ran deeper. That was her first mistake, to choose one so unable to embrace the darkness. Still, in many ways that humanity enabled him to survive far longer than he should have, and although he eventually chose the wrong path, she was still proud of her Childe.

Daddy always hated that, always loathed the humanity that came as easily to William as violence, could never see the mixture of Light and Darkness as a strength. She knew about strength, knew that a being mixed of both worlds was far deadlier than a being anchored in only Darkness. No matter, her dark consort had his thin streaks of Light, Light she would twist to her own ends, Light she would mould into something stunning and deadly.

Drusilla giggled to herself, a childish sound that was at odds with the mature female body. She was not like Daddy, not so foolish as to attempt to destroy a Slayer. But steal from one? Oh yes, she could do that. And by the time she finished twisting his mind, by the time she used the power her mirror-sister so feared to turn him into what she wanted, he wouldn't even remember the Slayer's name.

"Soon, my sweet, soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

Mal had taken Marcus' advice and ordered Jayne to work out. The big man hadn't argued, had just immediately headed to his reinforced bench and begun to push the Tigant weight up and down, the rhythmic movement helping to channel some of his rage.

Zoe and Wash watched as their crew mate kept pushing, grunting and sweating, and Zoe wished Wash would make a joke about the smell. He didn't, and she wasn't surprised. The fight between River and Jayne had left everybody on edge, reminding them that although they had their family back together, all was not well.

When they'd left Inara at Badger's she'd been setting up a small tea party for Marina and Lily while Jack clung to her silk robe, the little boy seemingly aware that something was going on with his Mama. The ex-Companion had looked pale and drawn but was determined to keep going as long as she could, although Wash had noticed Badger trying to get her to sit, to relax.

The sons had kissed them goodbye solemnly, and Zoe felt her heart break at the thought of leaving them behind once more. Even Derrial, so full of life and laughter, seemed to be feeling the tension, and his silence worried her.

They'd be ok, they had to be.

She felt Wash slip his hand around her waist and allowed her head to drop to his shoulder in a moment of comfort. Their extended family had been whole for half a year and now they were split, one of them dying, a couple on the brink, their children kept safe as they flew to another dangerous job for a woman who had put them through hell before.

As Wash pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead Zoe turned to him. "Let's go to our bunk."

He nodded, and while she hated his solemn expression, she knew that this was about distraction and comfort, and that they both needed it. Later, as he moved inside her, as his hand stood out stark and white against her mocha skin, as their pants and sighs became cries and whimpers, she wondered what fresh horror would await them.

As she crested the thought was obliterated, leaving a brief second of peace, white and calm, before returning her to the world once more.

* * *

Saffron clicked the cortex screen off. She hated dealing with the Guild, it was part of why she'd left. All that concern with class, with status. Her Companion Academy training had been an exercise for her own benefit, and while she couldn't argue with her results, she still despised dealing with them.

Still, their desires suited her plans well. Mal wouldn't survive the job, the whore was likely to die any day now thanks to her pretty poison package, and once the Guild got their prize they would clear Saffron's training debt. She'd never produced any brats but unfortunately the Guild mistress had been craftier than she'd imagined – a percentage of every con she pulled went towards repaying what she owed them.

And they always knew how much she owed them.

When the Alliance had fallen she'd briefly thought she could escape their clutches, but the Guild was far older than the Alliance, and separate from the broken government. They were a law unto themselves, and when she'd tried to disguise a con they'd 'educated' her on what she owed, and the consequences of failing to pay.

So pay she would.

She sighed as she stood. It would be a relief to be free of them, and what a fun way to go. Handing over Reynolds' brat, a parentless non-event. Her own mother had been guild once, and when Saffron had been handed over the woman hadn't looked back once. It wasn't a bad life, the little bastard would get used to it just fine, and any child of Serra's would have the looks to make plenty of credits.

Really, she was doing him a favour.

She sat down next to Drusilla. The woman was wearing a tight black bodice and long, silken skirt, her hair done in elaborate curls, framing her pointed face. She smiled as she brushed her doll's hair, and Saffron watched as her eyes became slightly glazed.

"What do you See?"

The tall woman smiled. "My first gift is arriving."

Saffron nodded and turned to Wu and the Tam's. Such a fortunate association, really it was just a prime example of the benefits of networking. And everybody benefitted, how delightful.

"Get ready. I'm going to meet them now. Have this place prepared."

Wu nodded silently as he ushered the Tam's out of the room, leaving Saffron alone with Drusilla, watching her play with painted dolls.

* * *

Narinda Liew sat back from the cortex screen. Saffron, or whatever she was calling herself these days, had always been a dangerous and stunning wildcard. She'd known when they had begun her training that this particular acquisition would reap rewards long term, although not necessarily in the way she hoped.

She made a moue of distaste as she sipped the tea. The servant who had brought it obviously had no idea about proper preparation, just another indication of the lows to which the Guild had sunk. Allowing Companions full reign of their client books, standing by silently as their beloved Alliance was destroyed.

Narinda would have frowned but she couldn't afford the lines.

She would return the Guild to what it had been before the last Guild mistress had attempted to make the 'positive' changes. More control for individual Companions, rights to access client databases, rights to travel. She'd taken over three years ago and couldn't wait to return the Guild to its traditional roots. Once more they would become a silent ally of the great and glorious Alliance, once more they would command the respect and attention they truly deserved.

Still, with the return to the older system more and more Companions were defecting, risking signing the contract for the opportunity to leave. Some of their offspring were easily retrieved, but many others went into hiding, and it was becoming difficult to keep their numbers up. Especially with the quality of what these rogue women were producing. They needed new blood.

She flipped through the files on her desk. There were photographs of five children. Two twin boys with mocha skin and bright blue eyes, an exotic mix that would fetch high virgin prices, possibly making excellent studs. Another little girl with a sweetheart face and brown curls – an interesting mix of Rim and Core, another fascinating oddity that would be beneficial to the Guild stock.

The Jack Reynolds in the photograph grinned at the twin boys. His bone structure and black eyes already spoke of the features he would have when he was older, and if she could put him to stud…well, the results would be stunning. Lalita Serra had sired a beautiful daughter in Inara, and Reynolds' handsome face mixed with the Core features of the ex-Companion would provide enough of a lure to the most difficult of buyers. Inara had been such a loss when she'd left the Guild – few had her skill, her grace, her poise or her beauty.

A pity to throw it all away on a _gorram_ space pirate. Ah well, at least some good came of it.

She put down Jack's photo. The final photo was of the youngest child, a girl. She was being held by what could only be her mother, though the young woman looked barely old enough to have created life. Still, River Tam's porcelain skin, finely boned features, and chocolate locks were a boon, as were the stunning whisky eyes rimmed by dark lashes. The miniature version was clutched tightly in her mother's arms, no sign of the father's Rim features, and if she grew up like her mother…well, there were clientele who had always preferred their girls on the younger looking side, though Guild law currently forbade provision of Companions under the age of 18. Still, looks were all that were needed, and the mother's slim build made her look far younger than her 22 years. It had been such a disappointment when the contract with her parents had fallen through.

Still, the little girl was rumoured to be as intelligent as her mother, and Wu had already sent Narinda a message suggesting the possibility of experimentation. Another lucrative angle to exploit, the funds from which could go to furthering the Guild's new purpose.

Re-establishment of the Alliance.

Yes, these children would be excellent additions to their stable. Saffron's scheme to pay back Reynolds and rid herself of the debt that had plagued her was a boon to all parties involved. Well, except the crew of Serenity. The plan would destroy the parents, leaving a group of young children in need of support. And if Jack Reynolds was already claimed by the Guild, then it wouldn't be too hard to maintain that children so close shouldn't be split up. She looked at the adults in the photos. Jayne Cobb's piercing blue eyes glared out at whoever had held the capture, though there was a slight smile on his face.

A pity she couldn't keep that one, a build like that would stud well. Saffron had been very clear, however, that another party involved in this caper held claim. No matter, the children would be more than enough.

She smiled as she flipped through the photos. She remembered the discussions with the Tams years before about River's possible admission to the Guild – if that meddling brother of hers hadn't found the Academy, River Tam would be Guild property. Looking at the thin, intense young woman clutching her daughter Narinda Liew knew Tam would be of little use to them, not if what Wu said was true.

Still, once Saffron's schemes had decimated the crew of Serenity, the children would become property of the Guild. Highly lucrative property if these photographs and their lineage was anything to go by.

Narinda smiled to herself as she shut the file. She had always loved the property market.

* * *

Mal and Wash were silent as Osiris loomed before them. If Mal knew where Wash had been only moments before he said not a word, Zoe's stoic presence beside him both a comfort and a concern.

Everything was a concern.

He'd kissed Inara goodbye, trying not to think about whether it would be the last time. Jack had pouted, refusing to hug his father, running away to play with Derrial. Mal tried not to think about his son's distress, tried not to think about how to raise a boy on his own.

Zoe shifted beside him minutely and shot him a careful look, making him wonder if she had a little of River's gift. He wouldn't be alone, not really. He would have his crew, his family, the Cobb's, even Badger.

But he wouldn't have her. He'd never felt more alone in his life.

As they landed and disembarked Mal glanced over to Jayne. The big man was standing next to Simon, and Mal fought the urge to shake his head. Those two were happy to bicker about anything and everything, but they worked well when required, and he knew they'd helped one another through more than one crisis. He felt a completely inappropriate chuckle rise up in his throat as he remember them watching parenting vids on the cortex one night.

His chuckle died as he remembered Inara teasing them from the doorway.

As they strode out into the night he saw Kaylee and Zoe walking side by side. Another friendship, another pair who shouldn't be, looking after one another without words. He was proud of his crew, of his family. He felt a brief moment of childishness; _I wish we could just be gorram happy._

As they moved into the bar, a dark and grimy place that set his teeth on edge, his eyes sought out the flaming red hair of their contact. Jayne spotted her first, his enhanced vision adjusting to the darkness far quicker than the others. Mal approached the table, only Zoe coming with him as the rest of his crew stood back, watching carefully for signs of danger as their Captain seated himself.

She gave him a saccharine smile. "What, no kiss hello?"

Mal shook his head, refusing to play games. "No, let's get this over and done with."

Saffron smiled and nodded, producing a set of blueprints, getting straight to the point. "Entrances are here and here. If we meet tonight at 2100 the place will be deserted, no guards or anything. They place too much stock in their security system – that's where you come in."

Mal nodded. "I thought as much. Kaylee an' Wash are ready ta go."

Saffron smiled sweetly. "Now the credit account core is here, and the more expensive jewellery and art is here. We'll have to split up."

Mal looked thoughtfully at the blue print and Saffron held her breath. The plan hinged on this – Reynolds had to come to the conclusions himself; otherwise he might start suspecting too early. She kept her face carefully blank, painfully aware that Zoe was watching for any signs of foul play.

Finally Mal nodded. "Zo', you, me an' Saffron'll get the art stuff, Jayne an' the doc can handle the credits."

Saffron suppressed a smirk. Men, so easily manipulated. She looked up the rest of his crew, her eyes flicking back to Jayne for a second before resting on the table in front of her. She could have sworn she saw the big man's eyes flash red for a second, but that was crazy.

She looked demurely at Mal. "If you think that's best. We'll meet at the estate fountain at 2100."

Mal didn't bother replying as he stood, his crew following him out. She hadn't missed the look of hatred he shot her, hadn't missed the resentful glare of his crew. No matter, soon he wouldn't need to worry about divorce papers.

Soon he wouldn't need to worry about anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay kids, seems life is getting a little on the tricky side. Excuses aside, health problems are impeding my writing, bastards. Ah well, onwards and upwards! Warning for one very naughty word (the 'song' is an aussie ode to the men and women in blue...not my personal feelings, just seemed appropriate)

* * *

The night was still and quiet, the scent of jasmine perfuming the air as the crew waited at the fountain. Wash and Kaylee were on the comm units, already delving remotely into the security system. Kaylee had assured them that it wouldn't be a problem – she'd seen the Jax-9000 before, and it wasn't as secure as system as rich folks thought.

Mal, Simon, Zoe and Jayne were crouched by the fountain, dressed in black. Jayne wasn't strapped with his usual arsenal but as his merc's features shifted Mal knew he didn't need to worry. Other folks had to reach for their weapons; Jayne already had his at hand.

His crew looked calm, even the doc was keeping his cool, and Mal felt a burst of relief. They had made it through Miranda, through the horrors of Niskatech, they could survive this. He tried to feel the calm he needed, tried to channel Inara's composure.

He realized quickly that calm and composed wasn't really his thing.

He decided to go with a different, well worn tactic. He shot Jayne a smirk as he hummed. "_What's the colour of a two cent piece?"_

Jayne's sombre expression lifted briefly as he sang along. _"Copper, copper."_

Simon mumbled under his breath. "_What's the colour of a two cent piece?"_

Zoe joined the three of them as they finished. "_All coppers are cunts."_

"Well thank god we're not going for stealth."

They turned as Saffron stepped out from behind the bush, looking slightly put out that she hadn't surprised them. Mal rolled his eyes – if Jayne heard something worth worrying about, he would have let them know. And considering Saffron's cloying perfume cutting through the gentle scent of jasmine they'd enjoyed there was no mistaking who their stalker had been. As Jayne rose Mal noted his features shifting back to their human form, and was relieved that his merc was used to keeping secrets.

No need to let the harpy know about the ace up their sleeves.

Mal stood, gesturing. "There's the entrance. Wash an' Kaylee're on standby, just waitin' on you."

She nodded. "Efficient as always Captain, such a pleasure to be working with real criminals once more."

Zoe narrowed her eyes and Jayne glared but neither said a word. No need for Saffron to know their work was more on the protective side than criminal, no need to give her any more information about their lives than necessary. Simon stood slightly behind Jayne, concentrating on what he remembered of the massive building he'd once called home.

Tam Manor was an imposing yet elegant mansion in the wealthy part of Isis, the planet's capital. The grounds were perfectly manicured, flower beds and fountains artfully maintained to create the stunning, sophisticated surroundings around them. Simon curled his lip. He hated this place.

The darkness around them failed to mask the stylish sterility of this place. He wondered how he'd never seen it before. Perhaps he just hadn't seen what a real home looked like. A home was filled with laughter and shirts covered in baby spit. A real home had your family, people to laugh with, fight with, celebrate your life with. A real home sometimes had dirty dishes in the sink because you were too busy watching your daughter take her first steps, the rest of your crew laughing and cheering at her proud movements. A real home had Kaylee, a woman who adored you at your worst, and loved you because of your very best, and saw both with the same adoring eyes.

A real home was Serenity. This fallacy made him sick.

As Saffron guided them towards the entrance Jayne fell into step beside Simon. "Ya doin' alright doc?"

Simon nodded. "Being back here, back at this place, it…"

Jayne nodded, his blue eyes clouded. "Reminds ya o' everythin' ya lost?"

Simon stopped suddenly, snapping out a hand to stop Jayne, his voice low and fast. "Everything I lost? I hate being here because it's a relic, a reminder of a time when River was at the Academy, when our parents paraded us around like show ponies, when we were miserable. Now…with everything we have…I hate being back here. What if it all disappears?"

Simon knew Jayne was having his own troubles, but the big man offered him a wry grin and a clap on the back. "Doc, ain't nobody keep ya in this place, not while I'm around."

Simon nodded and smiled gratefully, although Jayne just rolled his eyes, obviously uncomfortable. As he strode to catch up with their crewmates and Saffron the merc threw his last words over his shoulder.

"Sides, yer sister would kill me."

* * *

Wash leaned back in his chair, carefully monitoring their crew through the security cameras they'd hacked into. The Tam's had excellent visual monitoring around their entire estate, state of the art encoding and encryption of access points, high tech booby traps prepped for the unwary…and Kaylee taken over it faster than you could say 'brontosaurus'.

The mechanic in question was leaning against the back of the other pilot's chair. "Wash, I'm worried bout Jayne an' River. Somethin's wrong."

The pilot snorted. "What gave them away? The massive fight or the violence?"

Kaylee turned hurt eyes towards him and Wash remembered what it was like to see the heart sores of an entire ship play out in one person.

He sighed. "Sorry, this stuff gets to me too."

Kaylee shrugged. "It's like the 'verse just keeps throwin' things at us, bad things. We got families now, we're happy, an' as soon as everythin' seems ok the next bad thing starts up."

Wash grinned. "And once more our sweet, sunshiny girl has a little more to fight for."

Kaylee's eyes seemed dim as she shook her head. "Startin' ta wonder if that's even true…all through this I just gotta keep hopin', believin' we're gonna be ok, but now…"

She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears as she spoke. "River an' Jayne? They're the longest shot in the 'verse, a Slayer an' a demon, but they found each other. An' through Miranda, through what Niska did, through all o' that they stayed strong. When we got her back, when she came back ta herself, I thought it had ta be a sign…the 'verse can't be a dark place, not with that kinda love in it, not with two people who care that much. An' now…now 'Nara's dyin', the Cap'n might lose Jack, an' they're fightin' bout some dream woman? I wanna believe it'll be ok but…Wash, I just don't think I can."

Wash stood, moving to kneel in front of Kaylee as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's not that, Kay. Boat like ours, families like ours, you're not just in a relationship with one person. You're in one with a whole group. We see each other all day, every day. When one couple fights, when one of the kids has a problem, it belongs to all of us."

He tucked a stray curl of hair behind her ear affectionately. "And that can sometimes be a mighty big problem, cuz when one couple fights, we all hurt. River and Jayne, there was no reason in the world for them to get together. She's a genius Core girl, Heaven's Chosen One, and he's a Rim demon hybrid with a temper. There's thirteen years separating them, and all kinds of baggage on both sides."

Kaylee nodded sadly, and Wash felt his heart break as she misread what he was saying. "Only they did find each other. Just like a Rim born mechanic found her Core doctor. Just like a beautiful Companion found her broken Captain. Just like a joker found his warrior woman. Just like Book found a whole herd of grandkids. Just like the Cobb boys found a place in the 'verse where their freakishness isn't just wanted, it's also appreciated. Just like Badger found his heart."

He stood, looking down at her and speaking firmly. "That sorta stuff don't just happen cuz people want it to. People stumble into something good all the time and they let it go. Only difference between us and them is that none of us did. We found it and we've held on tight, we've fought tooth and nail. And we'll have to do it again and again. It'll be hard, but we'll keep fightin', cuz we know it's worth every drop of blood, sweat and tears."

He leant down and stared right into those sweet brown eyes. "And if we don't have our little beam of sunshine to believe in us getting through, then we may as well give up right now. River and Jayne will work it out…though I can't guarantee there won't be some blood!"

Kaylee giggled through her tears, sniffling and looking at him thoughtfully. "Ya know, I think I'm seein' what Zoe sees all the time."

Wash smirked. "Don't go getting any ideas now, my wife's been known ta throw a mean right hook."

The comm crackled. _"Wash, we're in, gonna be needin' some direction from ya."_

Wash clicked through to his crew's earpieces. "Ok, Mal, Zoe and Yo-saff-bridge are heading east through the main entrance. Simon and Jayne take the stairs towards the west wing for the accounts room. We're tracking you on screen."

Kaylee watched as Wash carefully guided their crew down their respective roads. Seems he did plenty of that behind the scenes. She smiled to herself as she stayed carefully on top of the security systems. They'd do the job, get Mal and 'Nara married, and River and Jayne would be alright.

They had to be.

Suddenly their screens flickered out, becoming static and then black as a piercing metallic noise filled the bridge, cutting off the ear wigs.

Or maybe not.

* * *

River's eyes snapped open as she saw her family plunged into darkness. She wanted to scream, wanted to shout out her terror, but all she could hear was that haunting, lilting, relentless laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

The darkness seemed deafening. Mal struggled, hoping his eyes would adjust, trying to pick out Zoe in the pitch black. He reached out a hand, feeling carefully in front of him.

"Mal, let go of my breast."

He dropped his hand, relieved to hear his first mates sardonic tone. "Whew, glad that was you Zo'. Now where the hell did Saffron get to?"

Ringing laughter echoed through the dark space, and Mal remembered the long hallway they had entered before being plunged into the darkness. He felt the air shift next to him, recognised the smell of gun powder and leather that signified is first mates presence.

Her voice sounded annoyed. "Trap?"

Mal nodded despite the fact that nobody could see him. "Yup, seems bout right."

Zoe sighed. "Right, well, let's find the others and get the hell outta here."

Mal pressed the ear wig that had crackled seconds before the lights had gone out, unsurprised to find that it was no longer online. A bright light suddenly burst to life next to him, and he was once again reminded of how valuable his first mate was – they didn't carry flares often, but damn if this wasn't great timing.

He grinned. "Nice one, now let's get goin'."

* * *

"Jayne? JAYNE?"

Simon felt panic grip his chest as he groped around in the darkness. He couldn't find his comrade anywhere. The credits had been transferred from his parent's accounts but the lights had gone out before they could regroup with Mal and Zoe, and Simon had the unpleasant sensation of being watched.

When Jayne didn't answer Simon drew a deep breathe. He wasn't the frightened young doctor he'd been when he left Osiris, he was a member of Serenity, and had been in far more terrifying situations than his old house in the dark. He reached for the flashlight on his belt, the one Jayne had gifted him with years ago.

He flicked it on and, seeing no dangers up ahead, continued forward. He knew Jayne had been standing near the door to the bathrooms when the lights had gone out, and he reached out his hand to twist the knob. He almost had it open when he heard a noise behind him.

His LeMat was in his hand but the hand holding the needle was quicker. As the world turned dark his last vision was of his parents faces staring down at him.

* * *

The darkness was like a blanket covering him, and for a second he wanted to struggle. He calmed himself, remembering who and what he was. Jayne allowed his face to slip into its demonic visage. His vision sharpened, he could make out things in front of him, and his sensitive nose picked up the scent of a body nearby.

Only…

This didn't have the tempting, healthy smell of a human body. Human bodies smelt intensely vibrant no matter who they belonged to, the rush of blood through veins and arteries was like crashing waves to his sensitive ears, the rich scent of life filling his nostrils. When he didn't know the person that smell could tell him about what diseases they might carry, where they'd been in the last few days, where they were in their cycle. It was a wealth of information.

When it was his crewmates or his brothers that blood had the tangy scent of familial ties, a signature, like a wolf recognising its pack by smell. He could track their health, their mood, even their temperature by how they smelt. When it was his daughter that scent made his senses stand alive and battle ready, the protective urge filling him whenever he smelt baby powder and heated warmth. When he held her he felt complete and alert, calm and vigilant.

With River that smell was different from any other. River smelt like running through a forest at midnight, the dewy grass clinging to your pants leg, pine and timber and life and night cool air stinging the nostrils. She smelt like dusk and dawn, the darkest of nights and the brightest of mornings all rolled into one, rich and arousing, intense and inviting. And all throughout that blood ran the fiery, electric scent of Slayer, heating every molecule until it hummed with energy and power.

No such scent was present now. This body smelt cool, dark, still and calm. He was briefly reminded of a corpse, but there was something else to it, something live. It was the strangest scent of stale blood and living energy.

His eyes narrowed as he pinpointed the location of the smell. Lilacs wafted under his nostrils, distracting him momentarily from the lack of lifeblood scenting the air with its tantalizing warmth.

He saw her. Tall and slim, pale and stunning, dark curls and darker eyes surveying him with kindness. She smiled, a surprisingly cool expression that suited her still face, a face so still it looked like it could be a mask.

She took a step towards him, and when she reached out a slim hand to stroke his stubbled cheek his blood went straight to his groin. No woman but his wife had touched him in years, something he'd been proud of for a long time. Only now, now this was sending him spiralling into a dark, beautiful world of smoke and mirrors. The face in front of him shifted, his wife, the mask, the mirror. He saw them all flickering in front of him, twisting his neurons.

A memory, trickling into his mind like the whisper of a kitten, curled around his brain, holding him in place. He felt it stretch its legs, easing into every crevice of his psyche, calmly laying over his mind like a fog. He felt it see a corner, dark and cold, and withdraw from that area. He felt a second of reassurance before he allowed himself to slip away.

"You…"

She nodded as she touched him. "Dreamer of dreams, I visit you in slumber. I've been waiting."

* * *

Mal and Zoe rounded the corner into the main foyer. They'd spent the last twenty minutes bolting through the corridors and were relieved to see the exit up ahead. A loud wailing in the distance alerted them to what they had feared – the Feds were coming. They needed to get their crew out now, before they were all caught.

But neither Simon nor Jayne was answering their back up walkie talkies, and those sirens were getting closer and closer. They bolted through the doors, relieved to see Wash starting up Serenity, Kaylee calling to them through the open airlock.

They ran towards it, leaping and landing heavily, turning in the hopes of seeing their two missing comrades. Looking back towards the doors they saw Saffron, smug smile gracing her cruel face as she slammed the doors closed.

Kaylee looked around desperately. "Where are they? Where's Simon an' Jayne?"

Zoe called out over the sound of the engine. "We got separated when the lights went out, don't know where they went!"

Mal felt his chest seize as he spoke his next words, pushing down his fear. "We ain't gonna be able ta help 'em iffen we're caught too. We gotta get outta here, regroup so we can save 'em."

Kaylee looked ready to object, terrified at more of their crew members, not to mention her husband, being placed in danger. Zoe cut her off. "We gotta do it Kay – ain't gonna help 'em at all if we're locked in a cell. It's the only way."

Tears streamed down Kaylee's face as she placed her husband's life in the hands of her crew, nodding once as she ran to her bunk to release her fear and misery.

As the doors closed Mal turned to Zoe, still panting heavily from their escape.

"Gotta say Zo', I'm real sick o' traps. Specially when they steal crew from us."

Zoe nodded, her eyes blank. "You and me both, sir. You and me both."


	13. Chapter 13

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Once again I'm sorry about the breaks between updates. As usual much love to the people reviewing this story :) As far as the Tower on London goes…I'm stealing the idea/name, but it's kinda been rejigged for my purposes.

* * *

Marcus entered Badger's wave room where Lucas and Kale had been on duty for most of the night. He felt edgy, uncomfortable, like there was somewhere he needed to be. From the looks of his agitated brothers, both polishing weapons and checking their ammunition stores, he wasn't the only one.

Book had been growing increasingly concerned about River, who was currently pacing the backyard muttering to herself. The Watcher had tried to redirect her focus to anything; meditation, reading, sparring, even dinner. Still she refused to engage in anything but her erratic pacing, though Book had noted with some relief that she was still there mentally, she was just keeping to herself. Lily was currently curled in Thomas' lap on the floor of the living room while Badger played with Derrial, Marina and Jason.

Inara was lying down, and Lucius had been bringing her hot tea and cool compresses alternatively. The ex-Companion was being as gracious and lovely as always, but Marcus knew Lucius was starting to worry about the fever Inara was running. Jack was clinging to his mother, concern riddling his tiny face, and the little boy refused to be distracted by anyone else. For her part Inara was still trying to look after her child, though she was grateful when Lucius brought in some soup and bread for the boy.

Something was wrong. Marcus felt it in his bones, and River's behaviour was hardly reassuring. He would trust his brother's wife with his life, had happily taken up arms for her more than once, and seeing her like this was rarely a good sign. He knew he wasn't the only one concerned about the girl – one of Badger's cortex monitors was tuned to the external camera, his brothers keeping a close eye on River as she continued to pace.

The alert beeped as a wave came through and Marcus felt a gush of relief as Jayne's face appeared on the screen. He went to smile at his youngest sibling, only to notice that something about Jayne's eyes was…off. There was something missing, those eyes seemed flat and dead, not unlike a shark's, and Jayne's voice sounded strange, as if coming from a great distance.

"Marcus, you gotta come ta Londinium. I've found somethin', s'about Da. Get here now, we gotta talk. Just bring the boys."

The screen flicked off before Marcus could say a word. He felt his stomach churn the blood he'd drunk for dinner into a frothy mess. This wasn't right – they had systems for talking on waves. There were phrases, words used to indicate something other than their meaning, methods to keep their messages safe. There was no evidence of that in Jayne's message, meaning something wasn't quite right with their youngest brother.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Hell no, ain't no way I'm goin' there less we're fetchin' Jayne. Somethin' bout that weren't right, he'd never ask us ta leave River an' Lily without protectin'."

Marcus nodded as Serenity's transmitter signature blared on Badger's cortex screens, indicating they were only a few moments from touchdown.

He sighed. "We gotta know what's goin' on, an' I don't think nobody here is in any shape ta fetch him. Reynolds is jus' touchin' down now, him an' Zoe will look after this lot. Sides, after the changes Kale did ta the security system, ain't nobody gettin' in here without permission. S'gonna have ta be us, _dong ma_?"

Thomas and Lucius had strolled in at this point, and Thomas sighed loudly. "Why we always gotta do this rescue _go se_? Why can't we be the lazy bastards just once?"

Marcus grinned as the four boys gathered their weapons and double laced their boots. "Cuz, we're Big Damn Heroes now, accordin' ta River. That's jus' what we do."

* * *

Mal's heart sank as he saw the Cobb's small flight vessel take off just as Serenity landed on Badger's back landing pad. "Now where the hell're those idiots off ta?"

The airlock doors opened and River was there to greet them, a strange expression on her face, as if she was concentrating very hard.

Mal ran inside to check on Inara while Wash and Kaylee looked in on the kids. Zoe moved to stand next to River, mindful of the younger woman's intense focus. She put one hand on River's shoulder, relieved when the Slayer didn't simply throw her off, knowing that meant River was in control of her body.

She kept her voice low. "What do you see, little one?"

River's eyes began to clear. "Webs being lifted, spider's focus is being directed elsewhere. It's not a mirror, it was never a mirror."

Realization dawned on the younger woman's face. "It's not a reflection – it's a possibility. One who could have been, one broken before she was Called. The Gift, unevolved and primitive, twisted and turned into something dark and evil, something deadly and hypnotic. Meant to be a warrior for the light, brought down by the darkest of princes, clinging to the last remnants of her Childe."

Zoe stayed silent as River turned to her. "The snake charmer…she's trying to charm bigger prey. Trying to ensnare the wolf pack. And more…trying to return the lost lamb to his false flock."

Zoe thought hard, wrapping her mind around River's words. "Someone is trying to do something to the Cobb boys? And…something about Simon?"

River nodded, turning and striding back into Badger's abode, her eyes flashing with fury, voice clear and strong. "We have to go to Londinium…NOW!"

Mal, from his position by Inara at the dining table, stood quickly. "What's goin' on albatross, what are ya seein'?"

River's smile was cold and petrifying, her eyes growing darker and darker.

"The end game."

* * *

Simon's vision swam as he groggily opened his eyes. He supressed a groan as he looked around the room. He felt bindings on his hand, and struggled to stay calm. _Ok, breath_. Jayne had drilled this into him, as had Mal and the Cobb boys. They'd drilled it into everyone, Jayne taking lead of the little class. What do to in case of capture 101. The mercenary's gruff voice echoed through his mind.

_Check yer surroundin's – where are ya? What's nearby? No need to worry bout yer hands jus' yet, cuz ya gotta know what's goin' on._

The security room of his parent's estate. He recognised the cortex screens, had been in here many times as a child, laughing as River rewired the system, driving their father mad. The anger had been worth it to see the time settings get changed on all the ovens, to see every cortex in the building skip half an hour, throwing the grounds into turmoil.

_Ok, next step is ta see what around ya can be used as a weapon. Are there any signs somebody's been in ta check on ya? What's been left around? Don't just use yer eyes – use yer nose, yer mouth, anythin' ya can._

He saw a small tray of surgical instruments in one corner. These were not your basic surgeon's kit – these had been designed for pain, not healing. There were several syringes on the table, and Simon supressed his fear at the possible contents.

He kept looking around. There was a cup on the cortex table, his nose told him it was once filled with coffee. The air smelt strongly of the drink, which lead him to believe whatever was left in the cup must still be warm. Simon darted out his tongue, tasting the skin of his cheek. He was sweating slightly, and the liquid was salty, though he thought there was a hint of acidity. Since his neck was still stinging from where he'd been injected he thought it must have been Juniprite, a high grade sedative used by many a rich housewife who was long past alcoholism. It produced a highly acidic sweat on withdrawal, but nothing serious. No long term side effects, which said that whoever had done this wanted him alive for at least some time, and in good condition.

_Ok, now ya gotta think about ya ties. Are they rope? Plastic? Metal? Can ya use anything on ya body? This is why it's always good ta store somethin' ya can use as a weapon that don't look like much._

Simon tested his hands. They were tied behind him around the back of a chair. There were no wheels, and the construction was sturdy. His ankles had been fixed to the legs of the chair, and he was bound with reinforced plastic. He groaned. The more he struggled the tighter it would get.

He reached his right hand over his left wrist, clicking out the spring loaded pin in his watch. It was great for picking locks, a talent that Wash had shared with him some time ago, but not particularly useful for slicing through plastic.

There was a pen in his front pocket that contained the slimmest of stilettos, but there was no way to reach it from here. He tilted his head back in annoyance. Not much to do now but wait.

He was about to continue thinking about Jayne's advice, a thought that made him want to chuckle, when the door opened. His eyes widened as the two people he resented most in this world appeared.

His voice dripped with sarcasm as he addressed his parents. "Hello Mother, Father. Such a pleasure."

Gabriel Tam glared at the insolence in Simon's tone, stepping forward with one hand raised. Reagan held his arm back. "Dear, he's tired and frightened, show some compassion."

Gabriel's eyes softened and he nodded, lowering his hand. "My apologies, son. It's been a long day."

Simon didn't say a word, simply staring straight ahead, refusing to engage. His fury was at boiling point. These vile people, the same people who had reminded River every day of how strange she was, who had refused to see her brilliance, who had thought of her as a commodity, who had sent her to that hideous place and denied him the right to save her and remain in the family…he hated them.

He hated them more than anyone in the 'verse.

A man slipped through the door, his black hair oiled down against his pointed face, his slim build and twitching nose giving the impression of a concerned rat.

Well, almost anyone.

Wu gave Simon a greasy smile. "Ah, Dr Tam, we have been waiting for you to wake up. I hope you are feeling alright, I hate to start on such poor terms, but I feel this might be the start of a beautiful friendship. I don't know if you remember me – I am Dr Wu."

Simon stared. Then chuckled darkly, and Gabriel's eyes widened at the cynical, cruel twist to Simon's voice.

"Oh, you have no idea how much trouble you're in."

* * *

Marcus stood to the front as they disembarked, eyes roving over the still night of Londinium. They moved quickly to the coordinates Jayne had provided, slipping into the large building, their faces changing as their eyes adjusted to the darkness.

They were in some kind of theatre, on the high balcony of the top row. The seats had been cleared except for a large throne on a dais, the rich red carpet and velvet tapestries making the room look like a royal chamber of some kind. The stage below was completely bare. Thomas looked around at the instruments of torture hanging from the walls.

The Tower of Londinium. Recreated from old blueprints from earth-that-was, the Tower now had the large theatre they were standing in at the base, and several mock torture chambers on the upper levels. Someone had gone to great trouble to change this upper level audience seating into a throne room, and Thomas began to walk towards the edge, wanting to see the rest of the audience pit below. He was stopped in his tracks, as were the others, when a movement against the far wall caught his eye.

The voice that greeted them was like cool water rushing over their bodies, through their minds, stilling and calming their every thought. "Hello, my pets. So glad of you to come."

She was tall and slender, a night blooming flower, dressed in a gown of deepest purple. Jayne stood to one side behind her, saying nothing, his eyes flat and still. Tendrils seemed to wrap themselves around Marcus' mind, and he fought to control his actions, furious at the violation of his psyche.

The skin of his back ripped as his wings burst forth, an enraged roar echoing through his throat, hands clenching to fists as he fought the mental chains. He felt his brother's doing the same, heard the rage and fury in their tones. He struggled to hold on to the little piece inside of him, struggled to contain it where this evil couldn't reach.

Marcus looked into the woman's brown eyes, eyes that held something deeply familiar, and felt his mind go blank.

* * *

Saffron grinned at Drusilla. The Cobb's were chained to the walls at various points, the same blank expression on all their faces. It really was a neat trick to pull; Saffron felt a moment of jealousy towards her associate. Drusilla's face was a mask of insane cruelty as she held one wrist over the balcony to the pit below, little drops of sluggish blood trickling downwards. She fed on their guests and her usually pale cheeks had the slightest of blooms to them.

Saffron's voice was gleeful. "We're so close! And to choose the Tower of Londinium? Inspired."

Drusilla nodded politely. "Perfect place to begin reclaiming – spacious, unoccupied, decked out with such pretty toys." She waved one lily white hand in the direction of the far wall of the huge chamber behind them, the rows of axes, pincers, razor sharp flechettes and manacles hung along the metal hooks designed for that purpose. Around the throne was a collection of victoria era dolls, and the sight of their glassy faces was enough to make Saffron's skin crawl. She shook it off.

Saffron nodded. "Yes, I can't say I don't adore the drama. But…why did we have to let Reynolds go? It would have been so easy to keep them there…"

Drusilla's voice took on that sing-song tone that set Saffron's teeth on edge. "All in good time, my sweet. Mustn't rush to the end without playing the middle."

Saffron rolled her eyes, looking down to the large pit below the balcony. Drusilla's newly created minions were fighting and snarling over the drops of blood the vampire released down to them. The dead race was being slowly but surely recreated in this tower, and Saffron felt pleased to be a part of it.

She smiled at Drusilla. "Remember our deal darling – I give you what you want, and you give me what I want. Surely you've got what you want, when will I get my reward?"

Drusilla's eyes flashed golden, her face shifting briefly. "Soon, you'll get your gift soon."

Saffron's eyes danced at the thought of immortality. She glanced back at the Cobb brothers. Soon everything would be in place, and Drusilla would be forced to meet an unfortunate end. And then?

She smiled to herself, careful to keep her mind blank as possible.

Then she would rule over the most powerful race in the 'verse, and nobody would stand in her way. Then the most powerful hybrids in the world would kneel to her, the 'verse would know true fear, and she could finally be free of it all. The Guild, her debt, her parasitic existence. She ignored the irony of the last point, but the thought remained.

She had done extensive research of old vampire lore. Of course, her sources were rare and often questionable, but she'd asked Wu for any material he could provide, and the greasy little man had been more than happy to share his information with her. Drusilla's history was blank at best, but it mentioned that her creation was that of a Master vampire, rather than a minion. As such, any minions she created would belong to her until another Master killed her. Saffron smiled to herself.

Once she got Drusilla out of the way all of this would be hers.

The dark haired woman gave her an enchanting smile, raising one hand to gently stroke the side of her face. "Not yet, darlin'. So much still to achieve…once we're finished you can try."

The smile disappeared and the madness in those eyes intensified as razor sharp nails dug into Saffrons cheek. Drusilla leaned forward, placing a soft, barely there kiss on Saffron's mouth before drawing back and laughing.

"You can try."


	14. Chapter 14

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine

**A/N: **Sorry this is kinda short – it was either really short or really long…

Mal strode through the hallways of Serenity. When River had ordered them to leave for Londinium she hadn't messed around – within ten minutes the crew, the kids, and a worried looking Badger were all loaded up and Wash had them in the air.

Mal would have complained that he was the Captain but one look in River's eyes told him that was a futile argument.

He rounded the corner, almost bumping into Badger. Inara was resting in her old shuttle; Jack and Jason were in there with her. Badger was heading in that direction with Derrial and Marina giggling under either arm, ready to look after Inara should she need anything.

Mal shook his head. Badger looking after his wife and the kids? How things changed. Still, the little man had fought for them and with them in more ways than one, even earning himself a wicked head injury last time, so Mal really couldn't find it in himself to feel the same anger he used to. Besides, River trusted him, and that was good enough for Mal.

Had been for a long time now.

He stopped in the doorway of the passanger dorm that Kaylee and Simon usually shared with their daughter. Today River was standing there with Lily watching her from the bed. So often River seemed like a fragile, delicate flower, like any strong gust of air would sweep her away. The big doe eyes, the fact that she was barely 22, her slender form all pointed to a young girl just beginning womanhood. So often he worried that any enemy might fail to take them seriously with such a pretty little thing acting as a gun hand. Book had pointed out once that the very fact of her seeming harmlessness was a bonus for the crew of Serenity. Still, Mal often worried about his pretty little adopted daughter.

Not today though.

Mal took in the sight of the Slayer. Gone was the pretty dress and loose curls. Now she was wearing black shorts, black tank top and her combat boots. Her hair had been secured in a long braid down her back, and she was strapped with more weaponry than he'd ever seen her wear.

Twin sai were slipped into side holsters wrapped tight against her hips, whilst two hand canons were holstered lower against her thighs. Two katanas were crossed against her back, and he could see the hilt of throwing knives in either boot. Mal wasn't a fool, he knew that was just the weaponry she wanted visible, knew she probably had twice that secreted around her form (though given how short those shorts were he couldn't think where she'd be hiding more). He suppressed his fatherly instinct to force her to change into something less skimpy.

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Goin' ta war, 'tross?"

She gave him a smile. "Better safe than sorry Daddy."

They'd had her back for six months but when she called him that his heart still skipped a beat. After losing her for two years it seemed insane to go into a battle situation they didn't really know about. Still, his gun hand's eyes brooked no dissent, and he wasn't fool enough to tangle with the Slayer.

Less of course she'd stolen the last bowl of stew.

He nodded, leaning in the doorway with a concerned expression. "'Tross, ya know I love ya, but I gotta ask – with all that fancy brain power ya showed us on Niskatech, why're ya wearing that much weaponry?"

She stroked one hand over Lily's hair. The little girl was curled in a ball in the centre of the bed, one hand wrapped around a faded orange t-shirt Mal recognised as Jayne's. River turned eyes towards him, and Mal was reminded that this was a Slayer, a Reader, someone who knew more than any other person could.

She gave him a calm smile. "Not all for me."

He nodded, accepting that whatever her reasons, she wasn't ready to share them fully. He stepped forward, planting a quick kiss on her forehead and looking down at her. "Simon, Jayne, 'Nara…what do ya know?"

Her eyes glazed over, staring into space, a reality within realities. "Quoth the raven, nevermore."

Mal sighed as he stepped back. He knew she would share if she could, knew she would have given him more if she could see it, could vocalise it. All he could go by was the fact that she was ready for battle. That was his best weapon, and one way or another this would turn out alright.

His heart felt heavy as he left the room, moving towards the shuttle where Inara and his son lay.

It would be alright. Please, God, let it be alright.

River turned back to Lily, who cracked open an eye and smiled at her mother. River knelt in front of the bed, planting a kiss on her daughter's head. "Lies make for difficult times, but better actors."

Lily reached out and River picked her up, sitting on the edge of the bed with her daughter in her lap. As Book entered the room the two girls seemed lost in their own little world, holding one another tightly, and it hurt the Watcher's heart that they weren't surrounded by strong arms and a wolfish smirk.

River nodded to him as he entered. "Little warrior, there is something we have to work on before we arrive on Londinium."

She nodded as she stood, bringing Lily with her. Book followed her silently as she walked her daughter to where Inara and Badger were watching the little ones, giving Lily a kiss on the head as she sat her down next to Jason.

She turned back to Book, who followed her silently into the cargo bay.

Slayer stared at Watcher, who stared right back.

PAGE BREAK

When they landed on Londinium Book declined to go with them, preferring to stay back with Badger and the children. Already that made Mal uncomfortable – the Watcher knew more about Slayers than any of them, and the prospect of River going wooly was making the Captain uncomfortably anxious. Inara had refused to stay on the ship, saying she felt better and had to see this ended. When Mal attempted to argue with her it was River who stopped him, laying one hand on his arm.

Her voice was clear and calm. "Will be needed, don't fret."

The Captain hated the way Inara struggled to control her breathing, but couldn't refuse River's request, not after he'd trusted her so many times before. The ex-Companion was immediately set upon by Zoe, who strapped her with a bullet proof vest. Kaylee helped her change into some loose pants and a shirt, tying her black curls into a tail at the base of her neck.

They had touched down on the outskirts of Londinium, a silent wrecking yard that hadn't been used in months. River slipped purposely through the streets, the crew following behind her as she approached the ugly grey tower. Her strides weren't overly wide or militant, nor where they the mincing steps of a Core bred dandy. She seemed to just slip through the streets on shadows, silent and careful, her eyes flicking this way and that as she crossed through the darkened alleyways. As they found the location Wash's eyebrows shot up – he'd read enough history from earth-that-was to know where they were.

The pilot kept his voice at a whisper as they rounded to a side door. "The Tower of Londinium, Zo'…we're going into the tower."

Zoe and Mal shared a look of concern as Kaylee and Inara brought up the rear. They were without Jayne, without the Cobb boys, and completely unsure as to what River's newfound mental abilities were capable of. Still, years of trust held firm, and they slipped into the building silently, Mal careful to watch Inara.

They entered to a slim spiral staircase, and Kaylee wrinkled her nose. There was a distinct smell of decay here, one that set her teeth on edge, but River resolutely prowled up the stairs. They came to a door, a heavy wooden contraption with several large locks. Wash stepped forward to pick through but River simply held out her hand.

She stared at the door for a moment. She turned back to face them, and Mal noticed something for the first time.

This wasn't a government assassin, a frightened patient, a battle ready Slayer. This was River, totally in control of her mind and body, fierce pride and fight apparent in every thin limb, her brown eyes blazing, her face a still mask. This wasn't some aspect of River taking over to lead a fight. This was the girl herself, drawing every part of her into one terrifying person.

And boy, was she pissed.


	15. Chapter 15

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine

**A/N: **Kids, this is really important – _italics_ represent FLASHBACKS! Also, one scene here is shamelessly stolen from Buffy, season 2 finale.

* * *

Drusilla smiled to herself. The red headed spice thought she could usurp the Queen. Such a fool, so very human. Deals were made to be carried out and dashed just as easily. Promises made to be broken, and the lying spice forgot that Drusilla saw all that would be. Such a sad fate for a partner, but now choice in the matter – she wanted the darkness, and the darkness would have her.

Her pretty gems were lined against the walls, adjusting to their newfound home. Their minds had howled and hissed but she had quieted them soon enough, her wild boys. Still their minds seemed caged.

No matter, must give the lovelies time.

She could have turned them, made them her supplicants, but the brute strength, the delicious fire was just too much. Such loyalty and passion they held, so easily they were taken over. Only one part of their minds she couldn't touch, a cold corner filled with something dark and dangerous. She was kind; she would allow them their secrets.

Besides, her reflection was coming, and no party would be complete without a guest of honour. Drusilla made a slight moue of distaste, though amusement danced in her dark eyes. The girl thought she could take back the gems, put them back in the crown that decorated her pretty head. Thought she had the strength and skill to take on a Master vampiress.

The Queen chuckled darkly.

One warrior had stolen her toy a long time ago, the same warrior who had birthed these lovely presents. Drusilla may have been mad, but she wasn't stupid. Contrary to popular belief the insane could learn from their mistakes, if only through instinct. Once the reflection had been destroyed, once the serene idiots had been ended, then she would send her pretty gems back to the cave, the one they called Serenity.

The parents would be first. The young would be next.

And then, oh, the screams.

She reached out to her gems.

Calm, like a still lake. This was their purpose, this was their destiny. No greater gift than to serve, to sit prostrate at the feet of their dark Queen, to watch as she rose up over the masses and took the wild 'verse and made it hers. No greater pleasure than to let her wrap her silken hands around the cool steel of their collars.

And him.

No greater reward than her icy tongue slipping between his lips, eyes wide open as she breathed eternal promises into his mind and ears. Her silken hands running over flesh, sharp nails scouring his skin, making promises of the painful pleasure she would take out on him later.

Jayne was in agony. Every touch, every kiss, every lie of love he was forced to whisper to his insane captor was like acid. His skin felt drenched in napalm, his guilt like bile in his throat. He had allowed those tendrils to sink into his mind, allowed them to twist into his psyche, allowed her to take what she had wanted, to entrap him into love. To make him her slave, to run her pale fingers over his tanned flesh, to feel her tongue slip between his lips.

Jayne swallowed heavily from his position on the floor. There was a scent in the air, a dark woods at midnight, an electric pounding, making his heart beat a familiar tattoo.

Soon.

_Because the woman in that dream, the dark haired beauty that had made him come apart, the body his own flesh was now fiercely craving?_

_It wasn't River._

_She rolled over, watching him struggle to control his breathing, fixing him with her dark, ancient eyes. She knew, he could feel it, and he waited for what he felt he deserved, waited for her to tear him limb from limb with her mind. _

_River's mind raced. She saw the realities, the futures, the possibilities ahead. One left her daughter, her crew, her family dead and destroyed, left her husband a broken, shattered slave, his brothers chained and defiled._

_The other…_

Saffron turned as the side door was thrown from its hinges, the sound shattering through the calm silence they'd been enjoying. Drusilla was reclining comfortably on the throne at the far wall, stroking the heads of Jayne and Lucas, every Cobb manacled and chained to the wall. Fear filled Saffron as she took in the sight of Reynolds and his wild crew.

The girl.

Standing to the front of the group was a slim, pale girl. She was armed to the teeth and looked perfectly comfortable with every weapon, but it was the eyes that filled Saffron with horror. Those were the eyes of someone who had seen the very darkest, deadliest, most horrific things the 'verse had to offer.

And survived.

She didn't waste time thinking. Saffron bolted through the far door, hearing the girl give quick orders to her crew. "Chase, find, capture. Take Mal's freedom back from her."

The pounding of feet behind her said the crew didn't hesitate, bolting through the door Saffron had escaped from, leaving River with Drusilla.

The other woman smiled. "You came to join the party."

_Her voice was very quiet. "Dark dreams poured in without permission."_

_He gulped, nodding. "Ain't never seen her in my life baby-girl, don't know who she is."_

_River sighed, leaning against his arm, surprising him. He thought she would open him to the bone with her nails, scream her fury into the night._

_Instead she looked worried. "A reflection, a hint of things to come."_

River shook her head, standing in the centre of the room, not even looking at the Cobb boys or her husband. "No party guest - here to take back what you stole from me."

Drusilla giggled and rolled her eyes, standing gracefully. Her purple gown pooled around her feet attractively, her pristine curls held in place by a silver band. In one hand she held the chains leading to the Cobb's necks, the other was holding Miss Edith.

She smiled at River. "Harsh words, love. No need to be rude. Miss Edith said you would come, said you would try to steal my gems."

River rolled her eyes, her voice calm. "Miss Edith is a cunt. You took something that didn't belong to you, tried to make it yours. No stealing my things. Just as their father was never truly yours, neither are they."

Drusilla's eyes turned hard. "Now now, no lies."

River smiled sweetly. "No serpents tongue – you lost him to a Slayer, a process soon to be repeated now. You're nothing in this world, a relic from a time long passed." River's eyes turned hard as diamonds.

_She was stroking his ribcage, lazily running her pale hand over his darker chest, over the pattern of the crest inked above his heart. He shivered as she spoke. "Tries to take what isn't hers, not just you – wants to steal us, to take our family, our 'verse."_

"You crawl inside me and try to take what's mine."

Drusilla laughed, a childlike sound. "So easy to take! Your chains can't be wrapped too tightly if they were so easily broken." Her voice turned into a mocking, lilting song. "Such gifts you received, so little you use them. Nothing but a pale imitation of true power, no more than a sad reflection, an opaque image through a mirror."

_Jayne wrapped his arms around her tightly, breathing in the rich smell of her skin, her blood, reminding himself again and again that the heady tattoo his heart beat was for her and her alone. _

"_I'm sorry baby, I don't…I don't understand."_

_She brushed her lips against his neck. "Intruder, pouring into places she doesn't belong, trying to twist the mind and batter the heart. To tear asunder."_

River watched her carefully as Drusilla paced slowly, the two women turning in a slow circle. One was thin and armed, the other tall and elegantly dressed. Two sides of a mirror.

_He moved so his body was covering hers, nuzzling his face into her neck, relieved that she didn't push him away, didn't hate him. He could do this for her. He could allow this for her, so save her, to save their family, their daughter._

_Still, he couldn't help but wonder how far this would have to go. He raised his head from her silken skin, looking down into those dark eyes._

_He hated the note of worry in his tone. "Can ya stop her?"_

_She gave him an arch smile, raising one eyebrow. "Only power in the 'verse that can."_

From their position in the chamber they could see down into the pit below, where Drusilla's newly made vampires were snarling and hissing. River gave Drusilla a calm smile.

Pop.

Four of the newly made vampires disappeared instantly, nothing but ash floating on a non-existent wind, gone forever. Their brethren snarled in fear and confusion, their pointless movement suddenly focusing on the balcony above. Drusilla's eyes widened briefly at the sight, and she tilted her head, her mouth slightly open.

She turned back to River, anger and fury now lacing her sweet voice. "So nasty, mustn't play with other peoples things."

River nodded. "Such bad behaviour. Imagine what else I could do."

Nothing, she could do nothing to take away the pretty gems. Drusilla smirked. "Four is little in an army as great as mine. And my darling gems will not like it if you make Mummy mad. A pretty parlour trick, barely a drop in a pool of carnage."

Drusilla reached out carefully, barely touching River's mind.

_They had sent the wave in the dead of night, relieved when they reached their targets. The five eyes glittered blood red as River spoke. "Take yourself, your everything, your emblem – carve it into your mind, a tattoo along your neurons, a memory emblazoned in your grey matter. Only hope."_

Drusilla's mind was filled with one picture, one picture only. She saw the river of carnage, the destruction of the hybrid army, the thin, Crymeth laced girl who had made it all happen standing in the sea of blood.

Fearful and angry Drusilla turned her mind to the cold, dark spot her gems had kept hidden. A black outline, a careful sketch of a single flower, one her mad mind could recognise as the same emblem inked onto the arms of each of her precious gems. She gasped, recoiled, struggled to take breathes that she didn't need. Her face changed, fight or flight, she had to decide. She sneered, growled as the reflection gave her a slow, soft smile.

River's voice was very calm. "Couldn't kill them all, had to leave something for my boys."

_When they had finished talking to his brothers Jayne turned to his wife. She looked very young, very small in the co-pilots chair, her loose sleep pants and thin tank top both black, making her look like a shadow in the small room. _

_She turned troubled eyes to him. "Will be hard, lies will be told, chains will be wrapped, you will rebel. You must remember her, must remember us, must keep that place safe in your mind."_

_He grinned. "Baby-girl, ain't no way some crazy bitch can wipe out you." He let her in, let her see his mind, see his cold, dark princess, his Slayer, his everything. _

_The watery smile she gave him was breathtaking._

River clicked her fingers.

Suddenly the chains holding the Cobb's in place snapped, breaking and sending debris flying through the air as River's eyes blazed. The monsters leapt to their feet, snarling as their faces changed and their wings shook lose.

Thomas growled good naturedly. "Took you long enough."

River fluttered her eyelashes prettily, giving him an easy smile. She turned back to Drusilla, shaking at the other end of the room, golden eyes full of fear and confusion. "No, no no, it's wrong, all wrong! My gems, my toys, my pretty boys, what have you done?"

River tilted her head to the side. "Yours? No, not yours, never yours."

The small army of vampires had begun to crawl up over the balcony at the sounds of their mistress' distress, snarling and snapping their teeth as they climbed over the ledge. Marcus gave a series of quick whistles to his brothers, who flexed their wings and roared as they sprinted towards the vampires.

Jayne stumbled to River's side, guilt and pain colouring his monstrous features. He fell to his knees in front of her, the shame of Drusilla's contact pouring out of him, forbidding him from touching the one pure thing left in his world.

He waited for her blow, waited for her to take a pound from his flesh, to rip his mind apart. He waited.

And waited.

Finally he looked up into whisky brown eyes, dark lashes dripping with tears. He felt her lay a hand on his cheek as she knelt down in front of him.

Her voice was filled with sorrow and pain. "My dark prince, my wild fighter. My husband, my everything. Nothing less, ever."

His voice sounded hoarse in his throat. "Baby-girl, she…I couldn't let her know we was…she'da killed…I'm…"

His words caught in his throat, he couldn't find an apology big enough, a penance strong enough. The woman had touched his mind, his body, leaving him feeling as though showering in lava wouldn't burn away her touch. And he had been forced to allow her, to let those vile lips press against his own, had pretended to enjoy her touches.

He waited for River's agony to translate into violence. But she tilted his head up, forced him to meet her gaze, and he saw only love and regret.

She gave him a watery smile. "You are needed."

He suddenly realised that his captor, the woman who has left the scars on his soul, the evil creature who has tried to destroy his world, was no longer in the room. The sounds of battle from his brothers suddenly rang through his ears, and he realised what River is saying.

He shook his head, ready to argue. He can't let her do this alone, can't let her run towards whatever vile traps that woman has in store. But those eyes, those ancient, all seeing eyes were filled with something stronger than steel, and he realises it isn't a request, it's an order.

And he wants more than anything else to obey.

He heard Kale cry out in pain, and his head snapped up. She kissed him once, fiercely, before she sprinted away, and he went to tear the beast that has harmed his brother into pieces.

And tried not to think about what will await him when this is all over.

* * *

They had split up, the only way to cover the twisting, winding corridors of the Tower of Londinium. Mal tried not to think about Inara, sick and getting sicker, running towards Saffron. Every crew member had a copy of the papers on their person, ready to force the bitch into signing.

He sees his lover run through a side door, goes to follow her when River sprints past, grabbing his arm. She fixes him with her dark gaze. "No interference."

He wants to argue, wants to yell, but her voice is cool steel holding his skeleton in place, and he nods once before she sprints away. Still, he can't help but stick his head in the room, which he realises is a box seat, a small balcony overlooking the snarling vampires below.

Inara stared at Saffron, cowering in a corner. They couldn't have looked more different; Saffron's golden gown, cut from the finest silk, offset with fine jewels made her look like some kind of princess. Inara, on the other hand, was dressed in the trousers and a borrowed shirt, her hair bound, and looked frighteningly small.

The red head sneered at her, taking Inara's fragile stance, her laboured breathing, and enjoying the confidence it provided. "Not looking so good, darling. Maybe you need a lie down?"

Inara gave her a smile. "Not quite yet, dear."

Saffron tried for a different tact. "I know what you're going through – I too have a Guild debt to repay. Maybe we can work together, to bring them down for good?"

Inara looked thoughtful for a moment, before rolling her eyes. "Seriously, does that ever really work?"

Saffron's apologetic expression changed into one of cruel mirth. "Sure, just ask your Captain."

Mal felt the blow as if he'd been slapped, but Inara's cool expression never changed. "Ah, so it only works on males? No matter dear, not everyone has enough talent for both."

Saffron's expression turned ugly, and her eyes flicked to the wall at her left.

Both women lunged for the crossed swords on the wall, immediately lowering into battle stances. Guild training held up in both of them, each expertly handling the sword as if she'd been born with it. The first clang of metal sent sparks into the air, parry, thrust, dodge and sweep.

They were equally matched, the fight seeming like one person fighting a mirror, but Mal could see Inara's breathing begin to labour once more, her fighting becoming more defensive than offensive. Finally Saffron managed a sharp, dirty manoeuvre that glanced Inara's arm, forcing her to drop the sword.

Saffron cackled. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Inara groaned from her position on the floor, one hand pressed against her wound, and her face seemed to close down for a moment. She was on her knees; her eyes squeezed shut against the pain, her hair now loose from its bindings.

Mal's eyes widened in horror, and he stepped forward, ready to intervene. His movement was hindered, his coat caught on a curtain spike, holding him in place. He began to panic, attempting to shrug the coat off, unable to find the right angle, his arms movements restricted. He went for the pistol on his belt, only to find it missing, and he looked heavenward for a moment.

You have got to be kidding me.

Mal tried to call out, to beg Inara to run, to force her into movement, but the horror before him stole his voice, only and angered scream coming from him.

Saffron smirked as she approached. "Always had it so easy – top of your class with no effort, winning hearts left right and centre, always the wonderful Inara Serra. Then you spit out a brat and give us all a reason to smile – when my debt is repaid I will dance on your grave in the finest shoes available. That vile offspring, the idiot Captain, they'll all be gone before the day is out."

The red head was now standing right in front of the still kneeling Inara. "No weapons... no friends... no hope. Take all that away and what's left?"

She lifted the rapier, thrusting it forward in a plunging descent. Suddenly Inara's hand snapped in front of her, effectively blocking the tip of the rapier, caught in a flat palmed grip.

Her eyes were like black ice. "Me."

She pushed forward, driving the hilt of the blade into Saffron's nose, temporarily blinding her. Mal watched in awe as the ex-Companion stood, and suddenly the clothes, the messy hair, the bloodied arm were nothing compared to the fire in her eyes.

Saffron may have looked like a princess; Inara was nothing short of a Queen.

She spun, kicking the sword away from Saffron with a solid roundhouse, pushing the redhead towards the balcony. She punched her once, twice, backhanding her across an already broken nose, pushing her face down into the carpet.

She pulled out the papers and a pen, sitting on Saffron to block her movement. Inara hissed, allowing one of the other woman's arms to get free, enough to grip the pen.

"Sign it."

Saffron nodded, openly weeping as she signed, the crushing of her broken nose into the carpet painful and horrible. Inara let her up, flicking up a rapier with her foot as she did so, pinning the point against Saffron's neck. She walked forward, forcing Saffron back against the balcony, the snarling howls of the vampires below making the other woman tremble. Inara tucked the papers into her back pocket, looking at the woman in front of her.

The eyes were already blackening, her face covered in blood and sputum, her breath coming out in frightened little pants. "Please, please let me go. I, I just want to live."

Inara looked at her carefully. "You tried to take away my everything. My husband, my son, my family. You tried to destroy them. I will let you live on one condition – tell me your real name."

Saffron opened her mouth to answer but never got a chance. With one well aimed boot Inara kicked her over the edge of the balcony, her scream echoing as she fell into the pit of vampires below.

She turned, not bothering to watch them tear Saffron apart. Mal was frozen in place as Inara suddenly noticed him, watching his gaze follow Saffron's path over the balcony. She gave him a tired smile as she unhooked his jacket.

"She probably would have lied anyway."


	16. Chapter 16

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

River rounded the corner onto the huge main stage. The Cobb's had finished their battle above, as had the rest of the crew, who now gathered on the oversized balcony. A fine mist of dust was all that remained of the several hundred new vampires, the young bloods little use against the fearsome Cobbs. River was now weapon-less, her armaments depleted when she had tossed them to the Cobbs beforehand.

Drusilla stood in the centre, Miss Edith clutched tightly in her thin, pale hands. She turned towards River, her smile melancholy, filled with regrets. Still, River could see into the tangled horror that was Drusilla's mind – River knew that such melancholy smiles often dwelled partially hidden in swamps, awaiting unsuspecting prey.

Drusilla's voice was soft, but somehow the entire crew heard it, the theatre's spectacular acoustics carrying it. "I loved him once, you know. Loved and was loved, powerfully. Then she came. The sunlight burned away our dark fire, turned him from me. And now?"

She turned, looking River full in the face, and River felt the tugging of her soul, the knowledge that in some way she was connected to the woman before her. Two pairs of dark eyes studied each other, saw a wealth of knowledge, old and new. Drusilla's eyes began to change along with the rest of her face, and the dark brown mirrors suddenly became molten gold and monstrous.

Let the games begin…

* * *

Kaylee watched as, Mal and Zoe all ran through different exits in order to get to River, Jayne and his brother's leaping over the balcony to standby, watching carefully. She stood with Wash, watching the stage. Inara was resting in the throne, trying to catch her breath, unable to see what was happening below.

Drusilla's army had been reduced to ash by the violent Cobb boys. Kale had received a broken arm in the process, but otherwise they were unharmed, and the floor was now littered with a thin layer of vampire dust.

On the stage River was walking slowly towards Drusilla, and the vampiress was clutching that strange porcelain doll like it was a life line. Kaylee was suddenly reminded of the beautiful dolls she had seen in shop windows on Persephone – pale, porcelain skin, dark eyes framed by darker lashes, chocolate curls. Then Drusilla's face changed, the porcelain skin became a predator's mask, and Kaylee saw the tiniest flicker of a smile cross River's face.

Suddenly River snapped out a foot, sending Drusilla sailing into the back wall. The woman stood quickly, snarling, and Kaylee watched in horror as they began to fight. If River fighting Book or Jayne was impressive, it was nothing compared to her fighting another Reader.

Anticipating an enemy's next move was a definite bonus in most situations, but now it seemed as though no one side could land a blow. When River kicked, Drusilla ducked and spun. When Drusilla threw a vicious clawed swipe, River flipped backwards.

Something wasn't right. River could reduce Drusilla to nothing but a memory with barely a thought, all she had to do was send the briefest flicker of her mind out and turn the vampiress to dust. A kick could have caged in her chest cavity, a punch could have left Drusilla cleanly decapitated. Even with the levelled playing field River could have destroyed Drusilla completely with as little effort as blowing out a candle.

Instead River was pulling her punches, timing herself so that her blows landed with only enough impact to slow the other woman. Drusilla was forced to fight hard, her eyes burning gold with the effort, but River was barely even winded after ten minutes of relentless movement.

Wash turned to Kaylee. "Why isn't she just killing her? She could have this over right now, what's going on?"

The crew was obviously thinking the same thing, approaching the battle from different sides of the stage, ready to dive in and help the Slayer.

Kaylee's voice rang through the theatre. "NO!"

* * *

_Simon paced the infirmary as River watched, seated carefully on the side bench. Kaylee was holding Marina close to her chest as she watched the siblings talk quickly. Simon was agitated but excited._

"_I don't have any other options. It could work – if I isolated your DNA, if I found the element that accelerated your healing, I could make it work."_

_River tilted her head to one side. "Still, need a second element, a backup."_

_Simon groaned. "I know, I've run this through so many times. There's one virus that would work, it would stabilize the Slayer DNA, force it to bond to human cells."_

_River nodded. "Access denied."_

_Simon sighed in agreement. "It would have been perfect, but the V-Virus is gone, I have no samples, not even a base pattern to make a synthetic version. How do I do this?"_

_Kaylee watched River's eyes cloud over, watched the Slayer look into another reality, and felt a chill as the younger woman began to smile._

_She looked at her brother. "Needs a reflection."_

Kaylee called down to the crew about to pounce. "Don't you dare touch her! River knows what she's doin', jus' stay back!"

The crew listened, although the Cobb boys looked ready to intervene nonetheless. Their period of imprisonment had infuriated them, the feeling of helplessness fuelling the fire of rage inside them, but they would do as they were told.

For now.

Suddenly Drusilla attempted a low, dirty move, and River swung her elbow into the vampiress' head hard enough to leave a dent. The taller woman slipped to the floor, knocked out cold, her gown pooling around her dramatically.

River turned to Marcus. "Pick her up."

Mal rolled his eyes. "How come? Yer stronger."

Zoe nudged him with an elbow, flicking her eyes up to the balcony Inara was resting on. They didn't have time to question River's reasons, they had to trust.

Marcus swept up the unconscious vampire without question, following River out of the auditorium. Kaylee and Wash helped Inara upright, following the crew down the winding stairs of the Tower and through the city. As they walked away Lucas noticed the Tower begin to smoke, finally bursting into flames with a thunderous explosion, crumbling in on itself.

If River looked a little pleased Lucas pretended not to notice.

Mal helped Inara along, calling out to River. "Where to now?"

She turned as they walked up the ramp of the ship, her eyes glittering and cold.

"To retrieve my brother."

As the Tower of Londinium was reduced to rubble a single strand of flaming red hair fluttered past the ship, all that was left of the woman known as Saffron.


	17. Chapter 17

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

Osiris.

They'd moved him to the living room, his mother carefully pouring tea as Gabriel continued his blustering. Duty, responsibility, burden – Simon had an obligation, to help the Alliance that had once supported him, to push his sister into her ultimate use.

They had been talking for hours, reminding him again and again of how much he owed them, of how unstable River was, of how she needed help, of the use she could be to the new Alliance, the better Alliance they were working towards.

Simon hadn't said a word.

His mother's eyes would occasionally fill with crocodile tears as she spoke to him, begging him to understand the potential towards violence that raged within River. She grated on his soul, telling him that he couldn't be expected to look after something so dark and dangerous, to keep it in check. So kind, so caring, thinking only of his welfare, wanting only the best for him. It made him sick.

Throughout all the blustering Wu had stayed silent. Simon knew as well as Wu that River was not what his parents believed, and the vile man continued to hold his tongue, allowing the Tam's to use every manipulative, cruel, passive aggressive trick in the book.

And fail.

The Dr left, heading to the kitchen for sustenance.

Simon knew that five years ago he might have caved. The strength one gains from defying their parents can wane, and life had been hard, confusing. Back then he hadn't fit in, had spent most of his time trying to deal with a sister who was so broken and brutalised he could barely recognise her.

But that had been then.

Once he may have craved respect and acceptance from his parents. Now he had Kaylee, a focal point of warmth and joy. Once he thought he could only be something if his position and status were secure. Now he had Marina, his darling, funny, sweet daughter who looked more like her beautiful mother every day.

Once he believed that his sister would be lost forever. Now he had a niece, his dark little Lily, who's brown eyes reflected so much of River.

Once he might have wished for family. Now he had a crew who had fought beside him, for him, throwing everything into their great battles. He had a bevvy of nephews who made him laugh every day. Now he had a brother-in-law who he was proud to call a friend (and a man-ape-gone-wrong thing). Now he had an extended family, every muscled bound Cobb standing and fighting for his world again and again.

He might even have wished that his daughter could have a grandparent. Now he had Book, his wise and caring friend, the Watcher who had brought his sister back to herself. He had Badger, the strange uncle who adored the children of Serenity as if they were his own.

Once he had been a pale, pasty fop. Now he knew weaponry, hand to hand combat, cards, drinking – all the joys life had to offer. The loud and raucous laughter of his chosen family would be worth more than his parent's approval any day.

Once, deep within his subconscious, he might have thought about what life would be like if he handed River over to people who knew more about mental illness than he. Now his sister was strong, powerful, and yet still the same delightful, beautiful girl who had always held his heart. His precious sister, his special gift. Now he had something to believe in that was more than the Alliance – he had her.

A great rumbling sounded throughout the house, the ceiling dropping small pieces of dust and debris as the foundations shook.

His father's tirade was stopped short in the wake of the small quake, and Simon began to smile.

For the first time in hours Simon spoke. "You speak of power, status, the rise of the newfound Alliance, keeping the rich rich and the poor poorer. You think that's how to appeal to me? Gabriel, I am the brother of the greatest Slayer that history has ever known."

Suddenly the entire front portion of the great mansion was ripped away, leaving the estate open like a doll house. And there, standing strong and lean, her small army of vicious demon Cobb's standing behind her, was River.

Simon grinned. "And you are in sooo much trouble."

Gabriel and Reagan were frozen in shock as their youngest child gracefully picked through the rubble she had created. The monsters behind her were winged demons, their eyes glittering blood red, horrific canines white and leathery black wings outstretched. They saw no machine, no way for her to have ripped the wall from the house, and their blood froze as she turned ancient eyes in their direction. Suddenly they knew, in their heart of hearts, that their overly intelligent, precocious, problematic youngest child had torn the wall off the front of their mansion.

Oh, oh god.

She didn't bother to speak, simply flicked out a hand, sending them crashing into the far wall, neatly knocking them out. She turned to Simon, who was released from his bindings by a pleased looking Lucius.

The doctor grinned at his sister. "Took you long enough."

She rolled her eyes. "Whine whine whine."

Kaylee and the crew, hidden from sight by the wall of Cobb's, now came forward, the mechanic flinging herself at her husband, pressing kisses all over his face. Simon laughed as he returned his wife's kisses, relieved and overjoyed.

She turned to River, her arms still firmly wrapped around her husband. "Can we leave now?"

The Slayer frowned. "Still a debt left to be repaid."

She cocked her head, listening for something only she could hear. She smirked as she flung out her hand, and Simon heard a crashing in the distance. It took him a moment to realise that he was hearing the sound of a body flying through the walls of the house, and suddenly Wu was flung to River's feet, prostrate and badly injured. Large holes had been left in the walls by his forcible retrieval, and Simon noted with grim pleasure that his face was a bloodied mess.

She gave the doctor a cold smile. "Remember me?"

Wu trembled as River knelt down, speaking very softly. "You tried to control her, tried to mould her, tried to shape her and change her. You succeeded – the girl is gone, the mother and wife is altered, and I am all that remains."

Wu's voice was shaky and terrified. "W-w-what are you?"

Inhuman eyes glittered. "Vengeance."

There was no ceremony, no drawn out death. She simply gripped Wu's jaw, pulling him upright, and took a step back, releasing him. For a brief second Wu contemplated escape, before those eyes narrowed, and suddenly the realisation hit him.

This girl, this scrawny young woman, was the most powerful being in the 'verse. And he could have been a part of that, could have helped her, supported her, been a welcome member of her team. Instead he helped her be caged, tortured, broken and addicted. They had violated that girl, driven her insane, and yet here she stood.

Somehow she had survived the torment, somehow she had clawed her way out from the abyss and now stood before him.

Strong. Terrifying. Beautiful.

Tears filled Wu's eyes as the knowledge of his failure truly hit him – he was not worthy to look her in the eye. He felt something then, a pricking in his skull. He didn't beg, didn't ask forgiveness, didn't waste her time with pointless words. But as the pricking in his skull intensified, as the understanding of his execution filled his mind, Wu began to smile.

How fitting.

Slowly but surely the pressure in the room built, until finally Wu's skull exploded in a burst of grey matter, blood and skull fragments.

She dropped what was left of the doctor's body to the floor, carefully wiping a single spec of blood from the front of her black tank top. Simon sighed loudly. "Honestly, did it have to be quite so messy?"

River primly sniffed at her brother, who was covered in gore much like the rest of the crew. "Shouldn't complain about timing!"

Simon stumbled a little, dehydration making him light headed, and Marcus stepped forward to help Kaylee hold him up. Simon opened his mouth to say thank you when they heard a thump behind them.

The turned.

Mal was at Inara's side, cradling her body as the crew looked on in horror. Zoe stepped forward, gently moving Mal enough to check for a pulse. She suddenly realised why the Captain wasn't speaking, why his eyes had gone blank, why his face had become pale and horrified.

She stood slowly, turning to the rest of the crew, her voice hollow with shock.

"She's dead."


	18. Chapter 18

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Ok I was going to wait til tomorrow to post this but **SailorMoonFan** just gave me a review that made me laugh my ass off! "How, how can you do this? It is evil, sick and corrupt to kill off Inara!" Seriously, it was so adorable I just couldn't help posting this next chapter for her :) Also thanks to **Cede-Lede**, such prompt reviews! Makes a gal feel all warm inside :)

* * *

Inara lay crumpled on the floor, the magnificent dark curls thrown over Mal's arm where she had fallen, her usually warm and vibrant face now looking empty of life. There was no flicked behind her eyelids, no small intake of breath to indicate that she was alive, just sleeping, just unconcious. Zoe's proclaimation was true - Inara Serra was dead. Kaylee stared, unable to form words as she took in the sight of her fallen friend. A single desert rose, tossed on the ground, wilted and parched. Dead.

"Back to the ship, NOW!"

Simon's voice forced everyone into action. Jayne swept Inara into his arms, Kale and Zoe helping Mal to his feet as the crew sprinted away from the Tam's destroyed estate. Gabriel and Reagan were left unconscious, bound to chairs in the bedroom for later retrieval. Zoe tried to ignore the cold knot of pain in her stomach at Inara's prone form – the feel of that cool skin with no heartbeat underneath had shaken something in Zoe that the first mate hadn't felt since Derrial and Jason had been captured by Early, all those years ago.

Mal was in some kind of daze, his eyes glazed with pain as they dragged him along. Serenity Valley had taken a piece of him, Miranda's dark secret had been the final blow, and Niskatech had nearly destroyed them all. Zoe had seen him at his very worst, his darkest, his most broken.

Now she was seeing him shattered. What Serenity Valley couldn't do, what Miranda couldn't do, what Niskatech couldn't do, Inara's death had done.

As they sprinted onto the ship Simon did a double take. The snarling, insane vampiress was chained to Jayne's Tigant workbench, now awake and furious at her bindings. Lucius had sprinted ahead to the infirmary and now ran back with Simon's med kit. The doctor shrugged off his fury at the vampiress chained in their cargo bay, and when he began to feel a strange tugging on his psyche River stepped forward.

Suddenly the tugging was gone and he was left with the strangest sensation of being shielded – not physically, but mentally. He nodded his thanks to his sister, shouting for the others to take Inara to the infirmary.

Simon stepped forward, relieved when Jayne swung a heavy backhand across Drusilla's face, knocking her out once more. The mercenary looked like he relished the momentary violence, but something about his eyes told Simon that Jayne was no alright, not at all. Simon retrieved a syringe, quickly filling it with the sluggish red liquid that comprised Drusilla's blood before bolting up to the infirmary, River and Jayne hot on his heels.

Mal stroked one hand over Inara's face. There was no argumentative fire, no witty retort for his grief. His world seemed to have seeped away into a colourless mix of black, white and grey, and he felt relieved that Jack was locked away with Badger and the other children.

In Inara's shuttle.

He was struggling not to let the hot tears slip down his cheeks when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Thomas gave him a nod. "You gotta hold on – you gotta remember what kinda crew ya got here. It ain't over til it's over."

Mal suddenly felt a flare of hot anger, and was ready to vent his fury on Thomas when Marcus stepped beside him. "Uh uh, none o' that. Ain't no place fer that here – ya jus' look after yer girl."

As Simon moved quickly into the infirmary Mal saw a piece of paper slip from Inara's prone form. He picked it up, the pain in his chest swelling past the point of agony as he realized it was the divorce papers. One corner was splattered with blood from Saffron's broken nose. Mal bit back tears.

Simon hadn't even glanced at Inara, he'd just moved to his medical bench, flipping open several containers and muttering to himself. Mal couldn't keep looking at her, could only sink to the floor, his back to the wall and his eyes unseeing.

After a few moments Simon turned. The infirmary was filled with the kind of deathly silence that only came about when there was a body in the room, muffling every noise with its very presence. The doctor glanced over the ex-Companion. Rigour mortis had yet to set in, her brain was still firing occasional synapses – if he was going to do this, it had to be now.

He closed his eyes, wishing for a moment that he had a deity to pray to. Without giving himself time to think he slammed the syringe directly into Inara's heart, pumping the contents in quickly.

Mal was snapped out of his reverie by the loud thump. "The hell did ya just give her?"

Simon watched the lifeless body on his table. "A serum. Slayer blood has accelerated healing, but the blood itself is far too volatile to use on its own; it would destroy a normal human. I needed a balance – the V-Virus allows for infiltration of demons into a dying human, but the Slayer DNA counteracts such infiltration. All that remains is the reanimation and healing…at least, in theory. The Slayer DNA would destroy Poseidon's Malady, the V-Virus would reanimate dead tissue…it's…it's her only hope."

Simon sagged against a wall, grateful when Kaylee propped him up, Zoe expertly placing an IV of fluids into his arm. Mal was like a statue, staring at Inara's prone form.

The crew held their breath and waited. Mal began to think about his time with Inara. This woman has filled his world with fire, with colour, with hope and joy. Serenity Valley had turned the 'verse into a dark place before this woman had reignited a passion he never knew he was missing. She tormented him, amused him, teased him and lifted him up all at once. And then, when he thought she couldn't possibly do anything more to amaze him, she had given him a son.

His boy, their beautiful Jack.

The world now seemed colourless, the fire dimmed, the world without hope or joy. Around the room the couples of the ship were clinging to one another, in their own private ways. The Cobb boys were solemn and exhausted along the far wall, Book hung his head and began to pray. Zoe and Wash were clutching hands, neither looking away from Inara's lifeless form. Tears were slipping down Kaylee's face, Mal couldn't tell if the doctor was supporting the mechanic or vice versa, and he thought maybe it didn't matter. Jayne was frozen against the far wall, River pulling one thick arm around her slim form, pretending not to notice the way he pulled her to his chest, breathing in her scent.

Suddenly Mal noticed something. Thomas was right – his boat was full of demons, criminals, Slayer, people who had fought tooth and nail for what was right a hundred times over, people who kept on fighting. They had been hurt, broken, brutalized, but they were all still here, on this boat, with him.

As the minutes ticked by such thoughts gave Mal little relief – she lay still, silent, a corpse on his table, another body to bury, a loss so great he couldn't put it to words.

He felt the bleakness sink back in, felt himself begin to disappear, withdraw, doubt the ability of the people around him to give him back any fragment of his world.

He should have known better.

Suddenly it happened. The tiniest breath, the lowest of mumbles, the quietest of sounds. And yet it rang in Mal's ears like the trumpets of heaven, like the roar of an engine, like the loudest shout in the whole 'verse.

Slowly, painfully, carefully, Inara's eyes began to open.

And the world began to colour once more.

* * *

The rejoicing was ringing happily in her mind, but there was elsewhere she needed to be. She wandered carefully down the stairs of the cargo bay, aware that golden eyes studied every step. As she moved to stand in front of Drusilla the vampiress swept her eyes up and down River's thin form.

River began the proceedings, gesturing gracefully to the small syringe mark in Dru's arm. "The only good thing you have done in over five hundred years. I thank you, for them."

Drusilla sneered. "Gifts can't be taken, s'not polite."

River brushed imaginary lint from her hip. "He loved you, once. He just loved her more."

Drusilla fixed her with a twisted stare. "You will lose him too, your dark prince," she spat the word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "He will find his delights elsewhere."

River smiled as she shook her head, her dark curls now free of their braid, slipping over her shoulders. "Mind games are pointless against a Reader."

Drusilla nodded, still smirking. "You wish you walked the dark paths I have walked."

River shook her head. "No, I've walked enough darkness; it thrums through like a pounding river of blood. This darkness is mine, embraced, welcomed. I have no need to hide in madness anymore."

Drusilla cocked her head. "Never? When the thoughts and the knowledge press into your mind and your heart, when they seep inside and infect, when the realities collide and crash and the disaster is visible to you only…you never wish for a darker, more twisted road to wander?"

Ah to lose herself in madness, to pretend that the visions and realities were once more a dream, to disappear away from it all, not to see the truth of the future written in the faces of her loved ones. Every betrayal, every dark and private thought, every moment of weakness pounding into her skull like a nail hammered into a wall. To brush the hand of street children and see their horrible end, to touch the minds of enemies and see their cruelty…

River wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke, the truth in Drusilla's words sinking inside. "Cassandra's curse is not always an easy burden to bear…"

The vampiress nodded, smirking. "You see me, pet. You see me and wonder, wish, admire. I am what you wish you could be; all your darkness, all the simmering power, just under the surface and waiting for exposure. You are caged while I rage free, taking what is mine. You can't kill me. No one else will ever know. The fear, the pain, the loneliness. The confusion and terror, the drive. I am all that you wish you were, and all that will ever-"

The dust floated around River's face, landing in her hair. The wooden stake dropped from her hand as a single tear ran down her cheek. The truth hurt – she would always see the world in splintered realities, always struggle to control the vast abilities of her mind, always be a source of fear, wonder, terror and desire to those around her. She would always been sought, would always be a prize, viewed as a weapon by those who would control the 'verse if only they had a drop of the power that flowed through her veins.

And now the only being in the 'verse who could begin to understand her torment was nothing but a whisper of ash against the still air of the cargo bay. The loneliness struggled to find its footing in her chest, wanting to quash her breathing, still her heart, remind her of the ever present burden of being a Slayer, a Reader, always an Other. It whispered in her ears, how foolish, to lose her only possible confidant.

She glanced up to the catwalk. Jayne was looking down at her, as were the Cobb boys. Lily was perched on her father's shoulders, her large brown eyes, eyes so like River's, looking solemn. River thought about Mal, whole once more, clutching Inara like a lifeline and demanding that Book marry them on the spot while the ex-Companion laughed. She thought about Jack, who would now grow up with his mother to watch over him.

She thought about her crew, her family. River stared into the faces of her kin, her pack, her mate and her child. She looked into Jayne's mind and heart, saw his guilt and pain, saw the scars left on his soul, saw his fierce approval of Drusilla's destruction, saw the fear of what River would hold against him.

She looked back down at the light dusting of ashes on the weight bench.

Bitch died too _gorram_ quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

Jayne sunk down into his bunk. Inara was recovering well, the children had been kissed and cuddled and read stories and generally reminded of how much they were adored. Badger and the Cobb boys were sleeping on makeshift cots in the cargo bay, the rest of the crew hunkering down for the evening.

Jayne had never felt more drained in his life. When River had told him her plan; when he'd realised he was going to be chained, when she'd revealed her idea his heart had frozen for a moment. He trusted his wife implicitly, knew deep down she was always thinking of him, and yet the plan had nearly destroyed him.

It was only the rewards that had let him go through with it – bringing down the Guild, healing Inara, protecting their crew; it was hard not to be swayed. Marcus and the others had gone along with it, each Cobb acting their part, right down to the staged fight between Jayne and River.

God, that had hurt.

She had reminded him again and again that their actions were watched, that their minds had to be clouded with anger or they would fail, that they had to relent to the intrusion Drusilla had planned for them. But to say those words to her, to see the pain in her face as she flung cruel words back, it had hurt him more than he thought he could be hurt.

Until he'd been taken.

Having another woman touch him, kiss him, whisper her seductive intentions for later, it had left him…dirty. The rage at being touched, being claimed, it had almost ruined the plan entirely. Somehow he'd fought it, somehow he'd dragged his fury into that cold, special place in his mind that allowed him to hold on to who he was.

His brothers had hated being chained, but the pity in their eyes when Drusilla had kissed Jayne had been horrific. He felt like there was a swollen, infected wound on his soul. He had stayed calm, tried to rationalise his body's response to make things easier – there was no shame, his dark haired wife with her cool hands had invaded his thoughts. But it hadn't been her touching him, tasting him, and now the wound seemed to fill with pus.

He wondered if he'd ever be able to look at her without feeling the guilt.

A movement caught his eye as she dropped into their bunk. She slowly removed her pants and weapons, letting them fall to the floor. The boys had borrowed them during the fight, catching the blades and pistols as she'd thrown them in the air, relishing the weaponry.

Now she stood in that black tank top and her black panties. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on the floor below. He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes, not with the sting of those hands still on his body. He'd showered and showered, the boiling water leaving his skin singed and still not removing the ghostly touch of her hands. He had changed his clothes, throwing the others into the airlock and turning away from them. They stunk of that bitch.

He felt a soft palm on his cheek, his wife's voice like cool water. "You did well."

He looked up, surprised to see her eyes filled with tears. "For us, for them, it was necessary. For you?"

She looked away, pain lancing her features. "I'm so sorry Jayne."

He shook his head, ready to apologise once more, when she straddled his lap carefully, delicately.

Her hair curled over her shoulders, tickling his skin as she placed a hand on either cheek. He wanted to push her away, didn't want to drag her into this dirt, to let her see the scars that woman had left on his soul. She didn't let him, pressing her lips to his in the sweetest, softest kiss he'd ever felt.

He felt her tears on his cheeks, his hands wrapping around her back of their own volition, feeling the thin expanse of her ribcage pressing against him. She kissed him again and again, and he realised that with each kiss that wound on his soul seemed to open, to bleed fresh, to let go of some of the pus that had been infecting his heart.

Her kisses grew stronger as he moaned in his throat, shifting against her, feeling the heat through her thin underwear pressed against his hard length. One slim hand shifted between them, opening his pants deftly, drawing him out and languishing over his length, a slow, steady rhythm.

He pushed her up slightly, tearing away the underwear, lowering her onto his cock. It never ceased to amaze him how tight, how burning hot she was, such a contrast to her slim, cool body. As they both sighed he peeled the tank top from her body, relishing the salty tang of her skin against his tongue.

She began to move slowly, carefully, drawing out each movement until he felt like he was going insane. They kissed the entire time, tongues duelling, lips crashing against one another again and again. As she began to pick up speed he felt his face change, felt his sharp teeth nick her lips, groaned loudly as her blood mingled with the taste of her tongue.

He kept one hand wrapped around her back as the other scraped against her nipple, skimming and rolling it, her gasp of pleasure whispering in the dark room. She leaned back until she was almost parallel to the floor, trusting him to hold her upright as he thrust, him loving the sight of her eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he moved harder, faster. He pulled her upright so he could taste her skin, the soft breast tormented by teeth and tongue as her whimpers became keening moans and strangled gasps.

He felt the pressure building, felt her inner walls begin to flutter, saw her pink mouth form that 'o' of pleasure that just made him pound into her faster. Her breasts bounced in rhythm with his thrusts, and the smell of her rich blood filled his nostrils as he sunk his teeth into her neck, sending them both over the edge.

As her blood filled his mouth the last remnants of Drusilla's physical and mental intrusion were washed away in the wake of rich, dark power sweeping over his tongue. The infected pustule Drusilla had left on his soul was now just a clean bleeding wound, one that would heal with time. It would scar, yes, but it wouldn't own him, wouldn't destroy them. He felt cleansed and sated, gripping her to him as they both struggled to breathe through the aftershocks of their pleasure.

She nuzzled into his neck, her fingers tracing over the slits in his back where his wings burst through, over the inky black letters of Serenity on his shoulder blades. She pulled back slightly, looking deep into his eyes.

All the sadness and regret was still there, not fully burned away in the wake of their coupling. "She…I am so, so sorry Jayne. Never again…"

He gave a wolfish smirk, raising a brow and showing far more teeth than necessary. "Baby-girl, is it gonna be worth it?"

She paused for a moment. "Little seems worth your pain, but yes. Still more strings to tie, but soon it will all be over."

He nodded, nipping at her lips, kissing her deeply before pulling back. "Then ain't nuthin' ta be sorry 'bout."

And they sat there in the darkness, the Slayer and her monster. Later he would shed his clothes and take her again, revelling in the slim body beneath him, loving her cries of pleasure as they echoed through the bunk. Later still they would dress and seek out their sleeping daughter, bringing her from the nursery down into their bunk, curled together as a family.

But for now the Slayer, pale and bare as the day she crawled out of the crate and into Jayne's life, stayed perched on her husband's lap. The rough cargo of his pants and the soft cotton of his t-shirt would slide against her skin as his stubble scratched at her face. And he would laugh, and she would smile.

And all would be right in the 'verse.

* * *

Narinda Liew read the marriage license with a moue of distaste. Still, no matter, there were other ways to take what she wanted.

Suddenly her cortex screen flicked to life of its own accord. Encoded files, accounts, passwords, code – they all flashed over the screen in seconds before the cortex became black once more. She touched the screen nervously, pulling her hand away immediately when it flickered to life again.

A servant hurried in as Inara Serra's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Narinda. Right now one of your lackeys is passing you a piece of paper informing you that all of your accounts have been drained, all of your systems shut down, all of your debts eradicated."

Narinda's eyes widened as the servant passed her said information, and she struggled to breathe as Inara flashed a brilliant, charming smile. "All the information pertaining to your attempts to steal children, along with the information regarding your secret support of the Alliance has been forwarded to the authorities. Given the nature and breadth of your intent I expect you'll be hearing from them right about now."

Sure enough the sirens sounded in the distance.

Inara's charming smile disappeared and her eyes turned cold. "Guild. It seems like such an appropriate terminology. Everything we did was once a beautiful tradition, a wonderful concept based around healing of the soul scars our clients held. People ashamed of their bodies, people frightened by the 'verse, people who just wanted to know more for their future partners. They came to us for help, for guidance, for healing, for release. What we did was beautiful once…until you. You took everything good, everything pure about what we did and you distorted it. Because of you we became gilded – slaked in lies and silken robes, deceit delivered through the cruellest of means; love."

Narinda found her voice in the shard of anger that sliced through her at Inara's words. "If you valued what we did so highly why did you leave?"

Inara shook her head, the movement making her thick black curls shift slightly. "For reasons you could never possibly understand."

She reached down and pulled a small boy into her lap. Narinda recognised Jack Reynolds instantly, and felt her lip curl. Before she could make a cutting comment Inara spoke.

"Love made him. Two people who should never have met found each other and because of that union this little boy is here." She kissed Jack's head as he leaned into her tight hug. "I left because I found something greater than the hollow, gilded lies you were offering. I found my whole new world by letting go of my old one. And my beautiful son is evidence of that."

Her tone became clipped and businesslike. "I've taken the liberty of splitting your credits amongst various people to whom I feel you owe a debt – the kind of debt one incurs for taking a child from their parents. As crass as this may sound I have included myself in that category."

She took a breath before continuing, her voice as calm and poised as always though her black eyes, eyes which her son also possessed, were cold. "You tried to steal my son. You conspired to destroy my crew. You endeavoured to turn our children into your slaves."

If Jack wasn't frightened by his mother's tone he didn't show it, focused instead on a dangling earring, nuzzling into her chest as she spoke.

Inara leaned in very close to the screen and Narinda was embarrassed when she actually sat back, as if the other woman would strike at her. "You have never understood what a true Companion does so allow me to inform you. They heal. Maybe one day the Guild will rebuild itself with that in mind, but until then please take a humble piece of advice."

Her voice became a terrifying whisper. "Run. Run far. Remember the mercy I have shown you today, and do not make me regret it."

Narinda couldn't speak, could only nod emphatically as Inara smiled and the screen faded to black. She took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself as she stood, sending out the servant and immediately running to a nearby room and pulling out a suitcase.

As she ran back into the office she froze. Malcolm Reynolds stood silently in the centre of the room. Narinda gave him a tearful gaze, ready to speak her piece, ready to beg.

He smiled and shook his head. She heard a noise behind her and turned. A large tattooed man was sitting in her chair behind the desk, holding the biggest firearm she'd ever seen. Standing next to him was a woman with mocha skin. Narinda had studied their files enough – Zoe Washburne and Jayne Cobb. The former's face was completely expressionless; the latter gave her a dark smirk.

She wanted to run, wanted to beg for her life, but something about the way the big man watched her said she wouldn't get very far. Those piercing blue eyes looked like the wolves from her home planet, silent and deadly, the eyes of a predator. She felt the butt of Reynolds' pistol press into her back.

His voice was low and harsh in her ear. "My wife don't reckon yer a threat no more, but I ain't so trustin'."

Narinda turned to face him, ready to argue for her life. She didn't get the chance. The shots rang out, a terrible symphony the last thing she heard.

Mal looked up at the other two and nodded. The body beneath them had three bullet holes, one from each of them, and as they strode out of the room Jayne flicked his eyes over the gaudy decor.

"Ya know, 'Nara's got way more class'n this bunch."

Mal grinned as Zoe let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Couldn't agree more."


	20. Chapter 20

**TITLE: **End Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

Peter Freeman, law man of the newly formed Independent Government looked at the slim girl standing in front of the remains of the house. The recorded cortex footage had shown him enough – Gabriel and Regan Tam had sought to imprison their son for the purposes of rebuilding the Alliance. The Core planets around Osiris had been tipped off to the growing desire on the planet for a return to the 'old days' and their reaction had been swift and vicious. The raid on the destroyed Tam estate (and damn if Freeman didn't want to even know how that had happened) had revealed hundreds of documents regarding Alliance reformation activity.

Gabriel and Reagan Tam were immediately bound by law under the charge of treason against the 'verse, and were now cuffed and seated in the back of the cruiser. Freeman found some amusement in the way the two Core bred dandies looked against the dirty divvy glider – all fancy clothes and expressions of distaste.

The girl looked at him and he nodded, cautiously watching the wall of muscle who stood threateningly behind her. He could recognise the heroes of Miranda, but he'd had family on that planet, and their secret was safe with him.

Besides, somehow of the two people in front of him he didn't think the large man with the tattoos was the most dangerous.

The girl slipped over to where her parents were bound, and leant down. Their eyes widened as they took her in, and they began to try to speak. Suddenly they stopped, struggling to open their mouths as the girl smiled. She didn't touch them, but somehow their voices were silenced.

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Could have been a part, been family. Could have met tiny offspring, cuddled and kissed and danced and laughed. Chose status, chose class. Now you have nothing."

Reagan Tam cried out silently when she realised what the girl meant. They had grandchildren, and the girl was saying they would never get to meet them. If the list of charges Freeman was holding was any indication it was unlikely they'd ever see daylight.

The girl was speaking again, uncaring as tears streamed down Reagan's face. Her voice was a crooning whisper, stunning in its plain honesty. "It will be dark, blackness will envelope you, and your days will be lost, lonely, nothingness. Worry not, the clock keeps ticking, and you have so few numbers left."

Her eyes seemed to flare in the darkness before narrowing. The man suddenly found his voice, though Freeman had to wonder if it was more that he'd been permitted to speak once more.

He sounded terrified. "What are you?"

The girl straightened as her wall of muscle and brother stood behind her. She gave them a strange, pitying smile, her eyes flashing with something dark, something dangerous.

"I am the Slayer."

As she disappeared into the night Freeman had no doubt she spoke the truth. She was the Slayer.

Whatever that meant.

* * *

As soon as they rounded the bend Jayne turned to keep watch, allowing the siblings privacy. River clung to Simon, who was clinging back just as hard. After everything they'd been through, everything they'd shared, this was the final cutting of ties, the results of their parent's final betrayal.

Neither cried, they couldn't bring themselves to. Both knew that without the evil their parents had attempted to commit they would never have found the people they now called family, would never have found their true place in the 'verse. The adults they were now understood entirely that this was just another necessary step in maintaining their freedom.

But the children inside? The ones who had loved their parents despite the affection only given with conditions, despite the demands for more, despite the parading and preening, despite the view that their children were simply another enhancement to their status and class?

Their hearts were bleeding.

And so each clung to the wall of comfort that had been there the longest. River buried her face in Simon's shirt, and he held her tightly as both their hearts broke. As they finally let go of what once was, of what could have been, they felt the sharp pain of loss.

Followed by peace.

Jayne turned and watched as his wife and brother-in-law clung to one another. Through everything those two had stayed loyal, stayed loving, hadn't waivered in their belief and adoration of the other. And it made him think of the five men he called brother.

Five men who loved him wholly, completely, for exactly what he was. Five men who laughed with him, fought with him, played with his daughter and delighted in his every triumph. Those five men had helped him become the man he had been before Miranda, and had then stepped in once again to help him become the man he was now. A man good enough for the greatest Slayer the 'verse had ever known.

As he looked at River and saw her heart break and heal he knew that so much of who she was didn't come from ancient magicks or lineage, it didn't come from power and strength. It came from the love Simon had always given her, the love that had freed her from the Academy, the love that had worked to heal her, the love that had embraced her true heritage and told her he was proud.

Jayne had never felt more grateful to Simon in his whole life.

The rest of the crew were filtering around them, the ship parked elsewhere, and Jayne saw Kaylee thinking the same thing her was. If either Tam had been without their sibling they wouldn't be the person they were today.

In fact…he looked around at their crew. The Captain who had taken him on despite a less than positive beginning. The first mate who had fought on his side more times than he could count. The pilot who made him laugh. The mechanic who taught him about sunlight in space. The Watcher who had felt his pain and offered the hand of friendship. The Companion who viewed him as more than a demon, more than Rim trash, as family. The business man with a soft spot for their finest creations. The brothers who now stood beside him. The children they had produced.

The family they had created.

The past was the past. It was bloody and joyful, it was difficult and hopeful, it was dark and light. And it had shaped them all. It had taken a group of misfits, people who didn't truly know their place in the 'verse, and had given them something to believe in, something with which they could forge the bonds of family. Not a person surrounding him was without their own scars, inside and out, but like the thick black ink that shouted out the name of their ship, those scars were permanent, and worth embracing.

Because without them, not a person standing would have ever found what they needed the most in the 'verse.

Peace. Love. Joy.

Serenity.

* * *

Inara was moving comfortably about the dining room of Serenity, laughing as the Cobb boys rearranged new seats around the table. With the crew, their children, the Cobb's, and Badger the number of people on the ship was now twenty. Although they were dropping their passenger's off on Persephone soon, it was still a slightly uncomfortable fit.

Nonetheless the crew was happy. Truly, properly happy. Jack and Derrial were tormenting Kale and Lucius, while Lily was sitting on Marcus' lap on the couch, smiling happily as he read her a story. Jason was perched on Wash's knee, eyes flicking over to Lily occasionally as Wash and Badger debated flight plans. River was nuzzled against Jayne, talking quietly to Kaylee and Zoe while Thomas brought over a new bottle of 'shine. Mal grinned at Lucas as the other man recounted a tale of a heist on Juniper.

Inara's recovery had led to some interesting discussions between the crew, one of which was going on now.

Book was watching her carefully. "Have you felt any…side effects of the treatment?"

Inara shrugged. "Honestly, not really. No cravings for blood, although I did notice I'm healing faster. I burned myself on the kettle just this morning and you can't even tell."

Mal ran one hand over her black curls possessively, liking the way her wedding band glinted. "So Doc, what does that make her? She a vampire?"

River shook her head. "Not undead, not a demon. Just altered, enhanced...darker."

Inara flashed River a smile. "I hope you don't mean you think I'm evil now, _mei mei_."

River leaned back in Jayne's arms, and Inara noted the way his eyes would glint red in the dim light of the galley. The Cobb boys all had those same piercing blue eyes, but when the lights grew dimmer they seemed to adjust automatically. Inara watched Marcus play with Lily, who was now bouncing happily on her uncles' lap. Kale and Lucius were still being sat on by Jack and Derrial, who poked at their cheeks until their eyes flashed red and their teeth grew, at which point the little boys would fall about laughing.

River shrugged, gesturing to her family and herself. "Are we evil? Dark, yes. But evil?"

Inara thought for a moment. "Not evil, just darker, different." She scooped up Jack, nuzzling him into her neck as Mal tickled his little stomach, eliciting a wild trill of giggles. "I think I can live with that."

Book nodded. "It seems our Dr Tam has discovered something…truly spectacular. And something terrifyingly dangerous in the wrong hands."

Simon was leaning against the far door jam with Marina tucked against his chest. He smelt his daughter's hair, baby powder and soap. He looked around at the crew and their extended family. Kale's arm was healing well, but something about the break had made Simon go quiet. He'd spent the last few days thinking very hard, and Kaylee had been kind enough to give him the space he needed.

Zoe had a scar on her back from a Reaver axe on Miranda. Wash's chest still tingled with phantom pains, a memory of what could have happened if the sharpened battering ram had hit its target. Book had a jagged scar under his left shoulder blade, a sneak attack from an overzealous mugger on Persephone a few months ago. Kaylee was still occasionally prone to vertigo, a remnant of the poisoned darts she'd been hit with. Mal had more bullet wounds than Simon had ever seen. Jayne and his brothers healed fast but still bore scars from knives, axes, bullets and barstools. Even Badger had a small scar on his head from where Angelus had knocked him out, sending him into a coma.

Simon had thought about all of these injuries for a long time. River's only scar was a bite mark on her neck, one Simon knew the origin of, though he'd made his sister promise to never, ever talk about her sex life with him. Other than that she was unmarked, the track marks of Niskatech's Crymeth faded, the neurosurgery scars on her head fully healed.

They'd been lucky so many times, Simon couldn't help wonder if they would be the next time, or the time after that. What would happen when they couldn't save someone? A spouse, a friend, a child? They had something no one else in the 'verse had. They'd saved the 'verse multiple times – had they earned this?

The doctor was staring at Inara intently, and finally he flicked a glance at River. His sister gave him a nod.

He cleared his throat for attention. "I do not know of immortality. What I do know is that Slayer healing is a strange and brilliant thing. I know that we get in enough scrapes and battles, that we've all come close enough to losing everything, that perhaps a little reinforcement wouldn't hurt. I don't know what this would mean for us in the long run…all I know is I can't stand to see another family member hurt. Vampires can be killed, so can Slayers. But perhaps it could be our choice, rather than the 'verses'. Perhaps we could break the ethics, break the rules, just this once. So the choice is yours. I have enough serum for every person on this boat."

The crew was silent as they reflected on Simon's words. The concept was terrifying and wonderful, confusing and brilliant. There was much discussion to be had, many things to debate, many concepts that would require thought.

But after months of deliberation, detailed discussion, experimentation, the end result was still the same.

50 years later Mal and Wash would tease Simon about his little speech. None of them had aged a day.

The crew lived happily ever after.

And when they say ever after, they _gorram_ meant it.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: **And so ends the Chosen-verse. I can't even begin to describe how much I've enjoyed writing these stories, and even more how wonderful it has been to get your feedback. Truly, you've made me feel very lucky to have such wonderful people to share these ideas with. So much suspension of disbelief, and so much lovely feedback.

I hope you've enjoyed reading this series as much as I've enjoyed writing it :)

Until next time Browncoats,

The Frisky Firelily


End file.
